Abyss of Time
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: 3 girls with completely different lives, have the same energies of 3 girls who saved a world. A new life ahead they will be mistaken for 3 long gone. To help to save a world from distruction of a new power.
1. Spain 1989

Abyss of Time

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own anything of Rayearth. I do not gain anything from writing this story besides the joys of writing it.

Chapter 1 Spain 1989

Esperanza was one of the princess of the Spanish Royal Family. She was the middle child. Her older brother and sister took Publicity in the public lights for all the good they did and her younger sisters took all the bad publicity with all the scams they produced. While she was pretty much just the ordinary princess.

She wasn't know very often in the public eye and she stayed mostly in the shadows. But not that she didn't like it. She was quiet most of the time. When it came to diplomacy she could knock over one off their rockers. She could use her diplomacy to get out of Ball dances, public meetings and no one stopped her because she argued her point so well. Plus hse could do it in other languages as well she knew English, French, Arabic, Chinese, and Japanese.

Esperanza was 16 years old, very tall and had light green eyes unlike most of the Spaniards, she loved to sword fight, in fact she was better than her only brother who was supposed to be the best male sword fighter in Spain.

She could race bareback on a horse and win. She was teaching a new way of riding a horse. One without bridles and saddles. Her mother always fainted when she saw Esperanza riding her horses without saddle and bridle and was many times scolded for risking her life unnecessarily. But she always got away with it and did it again and again.

When at night Esperanza wanted to get away from the royal life she would use the lessons that she secretly learned from a Japanese ninja master who taught her because she was willing. Fotunately her family still hasn't found out that she learned those lessons.

Her long golden hair reached almost to her ankles. But she always kept it in tight braids that hid the length nicely it only looked to the world that her braids went to her waist.

Her brother and sisters hated how she could steal something off their person without them ever finding out till they noticed. She usually took the objects when she talked with them and they also hated her riddles. She would give them riddles to find out where the missing objects were and until they found out the riddle they would never find the missing object unless they accidentally came upon it. And that was very rare.

To her parents in the home she was a menace, she was sweet and kind and good when all else were watching but she was an excellent liar. You could never tell if she was telling the truth or not, so they just took everything she said for truth, usually she only lied when she was teasing or playing a joke, so they could trust her a lot. In fact if they were to trust her with a life and death wish or secret she would keep it to her death. So many secrets had been entrusted to her.

Unlike all her family she had made friends with all the servants and commoners she hated Royal life and wished she could live a simple life tending her exotic garden that she cared for in the palace. In fact because of her skills they didn't have to hire a gardener because of all the care she did for the plants. And searching her libraries for any new way of gardening.

In the truth of everything she longed for a friendship that wouldn't be hampered by her being royal.


	2. England 1989

Abyss of Time

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own anything of Rayearth. I do not gain anything from writing this story besides the joys of writing it.

Chapter 2 England 1989

Elizabeth was the oldest daughter of the Royal English royal family in Buckingham Palace. She had three sisters and three brothers and they always were causing scams for the family they were always getting in trouble with her parents. She was the fly-on-the-wall. She didn't like public meetings, she liked children and seeing them smile.

Though most of all she loved the royal library, where she could sit for hours on end and just read, in the dark shadows that the library cast. She would escape here when the busy life of a royal seemed to become too much.

Though when no important thing was happening at the palace and not large events she would get out her roller blades and skate through the castle getting the servants to call to her scolding her and her parents to sigh and say "Oh dear she is having one of those times again, let's go have tea and crumpets to discuss the matter."

Though when her parents spoke her about it and it turned into an argument she could win hands down. She was an expert at dicussion.

The castle guards outside the castle who were supposed to stand still like statues she could make suddenly start laughing because she knew just what to do to make them laugh.

The guards loved this Princess who was to them "such a little angel". This medium height, 15 year old girl with striking blue eyes and dark brown hair that had slight natural red highlights in her hair.

And one thing above all else she HATED riddles, her mother loved them and loved to see her get frustrated and then go stomping off to the library where she would ignore the question by reading books.

She was a pretty girl infact many times her father had to physically remove young men who were touring with tour groups through the palace because they wanted to take her out on a date somewhere.

She hated crumpets though loved green tea. Her own family thought her slightly queer with her ways because one year she had become nocturnal, that year it was especially bad with boys, she would sleep all day and spend all night doing things around the castle. Finally the family began to ignore her strange ways and her father when he had a chance began to teach her how to fight wit the sword. He thought since his sons were still too young to have self-control over the sword he would teach his queer daughter. Elizabeth caught on quickly and was soon a fine opponent for her father.

Elizabeth also had learned a couple languages she had learned Spanish and Japanese. She loved the Japanese culture and one day desired to go and visit Japan and see all the she longed to.

Though at the time she would not be allowed so much as to leave England without getting in trouble with her father.

She wished that she would have more freedom, she wished that she could have been born of the family of her swords master teacher, rather than the royal family for the royal family is required to have lifetime responsibilities.

So most of the time she would sit in a large comfy chair with her waist length hair loose with a pile of books on one side of her and a small intable with snack-ables on the other.

So her days went, to her they were long and boring, for she wished with all her might that some day she might make a friend with someone who didn't take her royalty into effect to become her friend.


	3. United States 1989

Abyss of Time

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own anything of Rayearth. I do not gain anything from writing this story besides the joys of writing it.

Chapter 3 United States 1989

Alex short for Alexandria was the only daughter of the President of the United States. She had most of which she wanted in her life, though she wasn't a spoiled child. She loved visiting new places, loved Orlando Bloom and wished that she could go to England and find him.

She was a short, silver/blond with gray eyes. She loved to draw and loved royalty. She longed to visit Buckingham Palace and tour it. Or the Madrid Palace in Spain. Those two brought awe to her existence. She loved being the President's daughter. Her father had just gotten re-elected. Though the one thing she hated was the secret body agents that followed her everywhere. She hated sticking out like a sore thumb.

She was learning Gymnastics, and had gotten very good at it, she loved to do the quick movements it took be look quick and graceful. She wanted so much to meet royalty. And planned one day to go wherever she wanted to in the world. First stop Tokyo Tower Japan. Her father didn't pay much attention to his daughter so she got away with a lot. Her mother had died the year before and so Alex was left to her own to do as she liked when she liked. So She began packing preparing to leave to go on her journey.


	4. Plans

Abyss of Time 

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

I do not own anything of Rayearth and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this.

Chapter 4 Plans

Alexandria packed her bags and left to get the passport her father had given to her for her birthday. She wanted to leave immediately, but her father had kept the tickets and passport so she would have to come to him and get them. She ran down that hallways past all the people who shook their heads at her running past. The soldiers guarding the more important meetings smiled and waved. Alex ran through the kitchen grabbing some tuna sandwiches while taking the servants stairs and taking two steps at a time up them.

Entering her father's room found him working at the computer on his desk, he was typing up a storm. His fingers moving enough that all you heard was the sound of a very typing newsroom in one room.

He sat there and heard her come and said, "Ah daughter, you are here, here are your tickets and passport. Hope you have a wonderful time in Japan. Your Uncle will meet you in Japan at the airport. He will take you all around Japan for you to see the sight, now come here and say goodbye." He opened his arms and gave her a hug and kiss and pushed her off to go. She nodded and waved good-bye and was gone before he could blink.

Outside she left in a black car to the airport and got on her plane that was flying to Japan, Alex couldn't wait. She was finally having her dream come true, at least one of her three. She couldn't wait until she got there.

Elizabeth sat in her library and was reading about the Japanese history and past, she loved to read about their culture history and way of life. She smiled this is what she loved.

She heard a creak from behind her, she looked around suspicious but didn't see anyone. Then all of a sudden all eight members of her family members jumped out from behind a bookshelf and said, " HAPPY London day!!!!"

She startled watched as her father and mother motioned the cook to bring in a cake that announced her birthday on it, she was confused.

"Um what is London day?" She asked pushing her three younger brothers off her lap.

"Well my darling it is the day that all young girls older than 13 are given gifts for being their parents daughters. We have a special gift for you, you have long wanted it though I protest that a princess should go anywhere unchaperoaned thought your father insisted that you needed to do this by yourself." Her mother said looking disappointed. And irritated.

"Your mother is trying to say that I have bought tickets for you to go and visit the country of Japan. There you will take lodgings at the English house representative's house while you are there and well you will have freedom to explore Japan on your own."The king said to her.

Elizabeth jumped from her chair and embraced her father, "Thank you father, thank you father! This is the best gift I have received for a long time!!! When can I leave?"

Her father laughed and said, "You will be leaving tomorrow that is why I had your maid pack your favorite clothes and prepare your belongings for you to stay awhile in Japan."

"Like how long?" Elizabeth asked getting even more excited.

"How about like a couple months." Her father asked, smiling.

His eldest child and daughter laughed aloud and very unlike her went dancing around the room even picking up one of her brothers and swinging him around in a circle from joy.

At the courtyard in Spain, a huge argument was going on in the princesses garden. She was arguing that she wanted to go and talk with the political leader in Japan and her parents didn't want her to go they wanted their son to go but she was confinicning her parents to let her. She wanted to go and secretly visit her old teacher (of ninja stuff) in Japan he had left to go back to go home again.

"Dad listen I am better at talking to people than bro is. He stumbles over his words and ends up insulting the other person. I understand the Japanese culture and well he doesn't and even if he does go I am still going for he will end up causing another scandal for you to fix again." and she finished her case.

Her father sighed and said, "Alright you may leave tomorrow. But be careful I don't want to lose you, of all my children." (secretly he was going to leave in his will that Esperanza would become ruler of the country when he died because of her skills)

She smiled and ran off to pack her bags her golden hair flying out behind her.

Krystal Fox : Well here we go we are almost to the Tokyo Tower and to begin introducing the characters that all of you fans of Rayearth that you know. Here goes nothing.


	5. Peace

Abyss of Time 

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth and I don't get anything from writing these stories **it is from my own pleasure that I do this.

Let me thank the reviewers who sent me reviews let me thank…DayDreamer9 and AnnaGray for their reviews. (It's about time I thanked my reviewers)

Chapter 5 Peace 

Esperanza couldn't believe it she was in Japan and she was enjoying every moment of it. Speaking with the locals found out where the best gardens were that best places to eat and so on. There was an advantage to speaking Japanese. She didn't need an interpreter to make that locals uncomfortable or uneasy. She could speak directly to the locals, now she was on her was to the Tokyo Tower. There she would feel so free. She always loved to be up in high places and see everything around her, she would feel the wind and the breeze all blowing her hair and whipping her clothes about her. That was one reason why she loved Paris because of the Eiffel Tower.

She didn't notice a pair of purple like gray eyes watching her, though she could never have seen those eyes because there were looking through what seemed like a crystal ball but flattened out on the floor.

Elizabeth was in heaven she had long abandoned her Chaperone and was one her own she was laughing and joking with the natives discussing history of Japan with them and so on she was having the best time in her life. No guys following her like lost puppies, no cameras flashing and bothering her, no crowds interrupting her fun time. She too did not know that purple eyes watched her too, though they seemed more gentle as they landed on her. Almost like a person who cares deeply for you.

Alexandria was laughing and having so much fun. She was getting pictures from the Tokyo Tower that were more beautiful than she expected. She was going about like a lost person as she was enjoying everything she couldn't help but wonder if royals did things like this or if they did would cameras follow them everywhere.

She laughed as the Japanese children followed her everywhere, she gave them some more candy. She loved the little children they seemed so innocent to what happened in the world. Purple eyes narrowed when they saw her , like an inner dislike for her was instant.

Green eyes, and darker eyes joined the purple eyes. A voice said, "Are you sure that they are the ones? We must be crazy if we let them help us like just because they have THEIR energies doesn't mean that they are THEM. Who knows they could be horrible girls."

Another said as Ezperanza appeared again she was standing on the edge of a tall cliff and had her arms spread out like she was going to take off. Then to Elizabeth who was near a fire as it was raining and she seemed to be getting cold. The flames seemed to dance more as she moved closer. Then to Alexandria who was learning to water-ski and was failing miserably spending more time in the water than on top. Though she seemed to be enjoying herself in the water more.

"They are they ones, only they can help us. If they don't then we are doomed to servitude forever." The voice full of sadness.

Krystal Fox: Short yes but interesting none the less.


	6. Tokyo Tower

Abyss of Time 

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth and I don't get anything from writing these stories **it is from my own pleasure that I do this.

Let me thank the reviewers who sent me reviews let me thank…DayDreamer9 and AnnaGray for their reviews. (It's about time I thanked my reviewers)

Chapter 6 Tokyo Tower

Time had come that Alexandria was going to the top of the Tokyo tower to get her pictures and stay the day. She had been waiting for years and years for this moment, here she was at the top of the most beautiful (she thought) tower in all the world. It showed miles upon miles of land and towns filled to the brim with teeming life. Here she knew many people from other cultures would also go. She noticed two figures on the other side of the tower enjoying the view also. One taller than the other she thought she had seen before…wait she knew who she was. She was the Spanish Princess Esperanza or Hope in English. And the other…The Princess Elizabeth from England!!! This was amazing! She could meet royalty on the trip here to Japan and the very two that she would keep articles upon articles of on.

Esperanza was watching the view when she felt a tap on her shoulder turning found a short blond who looking like a European if it hadn't been for the belly-button showing. In Europe few countries allow any waist to be seen but for France and America. (In public that is)

"She must be an American. Oh JOY!" She thought as she smiled and asked out loud, "What is that you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were the Princess Esperanza?" Alexandria asked seeing exasperation in her eyes.

"Yes, I am unfortunately." She said sighing as she turned back to the view.

Another voice was heard behind them, "You are the Princess Esperanza? I have seen your sword fighting you do splendidly in that match against the south american a couple of months ago."

She said commenting.

"And you are?" Esperanza asked hoping not to draw a crowd.

"I am also unfortunately Princess Elizabeth of England." Liz said (Liz for short) with just as much exasperation.

"Well now that the royalty has introduced theirselves who are you?" Esperanza said with umph.

"I am Alexandria the President's daughter." Alex said introducing herself.

Esperanza laughed, "Well we have three countries daughter's all at one tower, I like you both, how about we do something together, this could end up being the best friendship we could imagine." She said laughing joyfully.

In another world, a rather tall purple eyed man stood watching them (Alright Clef grew and is going to be taller than the girls so if you are wondering.) Beside him stood a tall black haired person smiling at the jokes the three were telling each other (Lantis).

"They seem to hit it off well with each other , like Hikaru, Fuu and Umi. Just they are from different cultures and seem different in the same way." Lantis said softly.

"No, in the heart they are all the same, loyal, honest, fiercely protective over those they care for and loving. That is why after They died their energies passed to these three girls. For even though they come from the most different places, in the heart they are the same." Clef said as he wearily leaned on his staff from too much concentration.

Krystal Fox: Here we go again, short but sweet, I will give you lots of those. But we are cutting to the chase now that the basis has been set.


	7. Time For Travel

**Abyss of Time Copy 1/21/05**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth and I don't get anything from writing these stories **it is from my own pleasure that I do this.

Let me thank the reviewers who sent me reviews let me thank…DayDreamer9 and AnnaGray for their reviews. (It's about time I thanked my reviewers)

**Chapter 7 Time for travel**

Esperanza was having the time of her life, she had found friends who actually would treat her like a friend. She had taken them all on tour of the temples and shrines in Japan and had laughed and joked together as if they were old and dear friends.

Elizabeth loved every moment of her traveling with Esperanza and Alexandria. Esperanza had a way of opening your personality to be more free and cheerful. Liz hadn't laughed like this for years.

Alexandria felt like she was in heaven, she was becoming friends with royalty and having fun with them was all beyond her. Alex couldn't imagine that they were going to becoming much more very soon.

Clef stood at the throne room and was on his knees, the exhaustion was getting to him. Ever since Hikaru had died he had to be holding Cephiro together. It wore on him more because he was not supposed to be doing it. Plus now there was a country that had found a way that they could control Cephiro without having a pillar control it and then they could take over the country forcing all occupants to become their slaves.

Ferio stood beside Lantis at the balcony faced the open sky above.

"Lanits, do you think these girls will be able to save Cephiro? I mean Hikaru, Fuu and Umi did after many weeks with us, how could these girls do it within one week?"

"I do not know Ferio, All I know is that Clef is putting his strength towards saving us by bringing them here. Come let's go check on him." Lantis said turning.

Both walking into the throne room found Clef starting to fall over, running over they supported either side of him. Clef sank into their arms, Looking at them said, "They are coming." then went out like that limp with all holding him up was those two young men.

Esper (Short for Esperanza) looked around she felt like she was being pulled somewhere, looking at the others saw they were not pulling her, and they had the same looks on their faces. Alex felt weak she didn't like this feeling, Liz just stood there expecting the worst.

The started to see a room where two men were holding up another who seemed to have collapsed. The three gasped altogether and Esper went boldly over and asked, "Who are you? And where are we?" Esperanza always adapted quickly to anything so took every advantage she could over the moment.

Lantis and Ferio exchanged looks this sounded like the boldness of Umi and Hikaru, yet it showed the unsure ness of Fuu. Lanits replied, "I am Lantis, this is Prince Ferio and well this is Master mage Clef, who brought you here."

Ferio put an arm under Clef's shoulders then under his knees and lifted, taking him said, "Lanits I am taking him to his room you see if you can explain to them why they are here."

"Wait!"Esper called, "What is wrong with your Clef? Let me see him I could probably help him."

Alex and Liz shrugged looking at each other not knowing what Esper was up to. They did not know about how she cared for people who are hurt. OR anything that could be fixed for that matter. And her kind and gentle nature hidden under the tough, bold exterior.

Ferio looked cautious but softened as he saw a caring nature that Fuu had for any living thing in her. Gently he set Clef down and Esperanza knelt and putting fingers by his neck felt for a moment then asked, "Do you have some cold water and a cloth?"

Ferio nodded and disappeared. Liz and Alex appeared next to her having been glad of her taking charge when having met these strangers. With Ferio gone Lantis felt a loss for words, here were the three that the magic knight's energies had gone into. One tall like Umi and long hair, yet caring like Fuu with deep green eyes. The others were shorter and nearly the same height but were like Hikaru and Fuu in height yet that was all he knew about the other two. For only the tallest had made any impression on them.

"What are your names, my ladies?" He asked. Kneeling beside Esper.

"I am Esperanza, this is Elizabeth, and this is Alexandria." Esper said quietly as she moved her fingers along the neck nerves of Clef's neck. "But please call us Esper, Liz, and Alex. Our names are too long to keep calling us our real names."

Ferio returned with more to meet, Ascot followed Ferio carrying towels.

Esper smiled taking them motioned for Liz and Alex to get the other towels ready. "Put one under his neck when I lift, Alex and Liz you put the other ones at the sides of his neck for support." THen she lifted the master mage's neck and the process was done. Then taking the cold, wet, cloth wiped it across a nerve on his neck and the amazed Cephiroians were amazed as that simple task woke the mage with out a massacre waiting to happen.

Clef blinked his eyes and looked up, he met with three sets of eyes, one iridescent green, another beautiful blue and yet another with a mix between the other two.

Krystal Fox: Here we go. Ready set ACTION!!!!


	8. Explainations

**Abyss of Time **By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth and I don't get anything from writing these stories **it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 8 Explainations **

Esper smiled at this man waking up, "So you're Clef. Perhaps you can tell us why we are here and perhaps why you took us in the middle of my sword match?"

Clef looked amused and slowly tried to sit up only to wince. Noticing at this girl's waist was a dangerous weapon a sword and a whip, a cat-o-nine-tails whip.

Esper pushed him back down and said, "Your head must feel like a truck with a thousand pounds of treasure just ran over it so if you don't want to see stars then blackness you should stay in that prone position." She said motioning the others to sit also. Alex and Liz sat down shrugging.

"I brought you all here to help save our countries livelihood and world."

"WE WHAT!" Alex said yelling. "I can't save a world much less my hamster that died." (Sorry Alex.)

Clef suddenly looked ill as she yelled and his eyes clouded over, he groaned and cried out in pain. The room went deathly silent.

"What is wrong with him?" Liz asked motioning to poor Clef on the floor. "What can be done to help him?"

Lantis sighed, "He is keeping our country from falling into chaos and destruction. By his will power our country is still together. And he is keeping Eagle out. The only thing to be done is to wait and see. "

"Who is Eagle?" Alex asked now resigned to what was going on for the moment.

They heard a voice slowly rising from the floor. Clef stood and leaning on his staff said, "Eagle is our opponent who used to be one of us. But now is against us, like a civil war in one man. He is out to make every citizen become slaves and all the animals to be killed." Clef said

"And so, what has that to do with us?" Esper asked carefully, stepping away from the Master Mage.

Clef saw a wariness in Esper's eyes like a wolf becoming cornered.

"Girls a long time ago there were three other girls who came into our country at the will of our pillar and saved our country by killing the pillar and her lover. Then one of them became the new pillar and once they left returned to earth and lived though a little over 2 years ago they died. Strange enough the energies that emanated in their souls went to different people and well…" He was interrupted by Esper.

"You mean to say that we are those three girls?"

"WHAT!" Alex screamed, Liz stood there looking rather shocked. Ferio sighed this was going to go worse than they thought so was it?

Clef sighed and walked over to them he was taller than he was before when the knights 1st showed up. He in fact was almost as tall as Lantis he had grown so much.

"Girls," he knelt before them, "You are our last hope, if you can not save us then we will be forced to become slaves to a master none of us wants." Clef gave a sign of fealty to the girls and Esper took a step back then turning looked at her new friends.

Speaking in pig latin to them asked, "What do you think?"

"I think we should do it. NO ONE should have to resort to becoming a slave even if they are strangers that we have no idea who they are." Liz replied in pig Latin.

"I agree, with no chance of survival no way to turn around…WHY not!We can try or die trying." Alex cheerfully added.

"That is what I am afraid of." Esper said softly.

Turning back to the kneeling Clef gave him the sign of touching his shoulder that she received his loyalty. "We shall help you. Just tell us what we must do." Esper said, with Alex and Liz nodding behind her.

Clef smiled and said, "First we must outfit you in armor, and weapons to your liking." Rose and motioned them to follow him. His purple robes swishing at the force of his quick movement. Ferio looked at Lantis and shrugged who would have thought that Clef could convince these girls by a simple act of loyalty.

What these incompetent men did not know was that these girls came from High authority governments and two from countries that still took such loyalties not lightly. While another's honesty and loyalty was highly favored among her people. So little they knew about these three but soon would know and like so much about them.

Krystal Fox: The action the drama Boy do I suck. This chapter was making me yawn! Please tell me it was more exciting reading it then it was (boringly) writing it. Please Ideas need Ideas give as many and as wild as you can think about. Please Hurry!


	9. Armor

**Abyss of Time **By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth and I don't get anything from writing these stories **it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 9 Armor **

Clef thought as they marched along the halls "If these are the girls who will save us surely Mokona has gone crazy!" As he began to listen to the girl's chatter.

"Boy this is a big palace I wonder if we could roller blade in it." Liz commented.

"Or hold jousting contests in it, it is huge I mean who would live in a cathedral like this, this is larger than my mother's ball room." Esper said looking up at the tall ceiling.

"Or even better we could have an actual ball in here and invite all the cutest guys to come and especially Orlando Bloom." Sigh Alex said sighing deeply over the actor's name.

Clef caught the looks of Esper and Liz, their eyes were rolling and they were shrugging at each other.

"You know I would have thought this a palace of the middle ages if it hadn't been so many windows in this place, and crystals and bright colors….More like my elder brother's tourney stadium." Esper said sounding exasperated.

"Which brother?" Alex asked forgetting how many members of the family the princess had.

"My oldest, not eldest because my eldest brother is a kind sweet young man who is the only one who treats me for who I am not What I am."Esper said vehemently.

"I see…"Alex did not see.

"You know it must be a long way to this armor place we have been walking a long time, Clef How far is it to this place?" Liz asked Clef.

Clef looked over his shoulder his lavender eyes sparkling, "We will be there in a couple more corridors Pricina (I don't know it that name is right correct for the armor maker please me if I am wrong), prefers to be far from every one else so she can practice her creations in peace."

"Who?" All three asked.

"Pricina, she is the only one who can create armor out of an element here to match the person wearing the armor to perfection."

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Lantis behind them looked at Ferio and leaning over said, "These girls are worse then Hikaru, Fuu and Umi put together."

Ferio nodded and replied, "It could be that the other three are coming back to haunt us."

Lantis nodded and continued to follow the girls only to here an annoying voice of () (I need help I am going blank on all the names please help me find out her name so for now till I find out who she is she will be blank) who worshipped him and thought any new girl was out to take her place with Lantis away.

"LAANTIS!" And he felt the girl hugging him around the neck nearly severing his throat's connection to air. Prying her off continued to walk, ignoring her attempts to have him show emotion to him.

Clef shrugged and continued to go to through the halls, finally they heard the sounds of metal clanking and the sizzling of cooling metal.

Upon entry everyone's temperature rose at least 6 degrees it was so hot in there. Clef walked over and tapped the tall young lady on her shoulder. Turning she raised her goggles and smiled.

"Hello Clef, Who are your guests?" (?) Pricina asked.

"These are friends from another world come to help us." Clef said quietly taking a seat by the anvil.

"Well, I say you must have come here for armor fitting then. I shall get at it right away. Bye the way tell me about yourselves a little bit. It helps to know when I am making the armor for the certain person."

"Okay…"Esper said a little baffled.

"Well, my full name is Alexandria Mikulski."

"Mine is Elizabeth Lizette Couviyir."

"I am Esperanza Marie-Anne Emerystone."

"Wow you all have long names, anything I can call you for short?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am Esper, this is Alex and this is Liz." Esperanza said with all authority of her royal self.

"Okay now tell me about yourselves, like things you like and the things you don't like."

Immediately both Esper and Liz said, "We hate boys!" While Alex said the opposite.

Then they burst out laughing.

"I am a princess in our country of Spain and I have older and younger siblings, I am an expert swordfighter, poisoner, herbalist, I do diplomacy, and don't let anyone push me around. Besides that I love to have fun joke and care for others, I only hate two things besides boys wanting me…Mayonnaise and Sauerkraut."

"I am a princess also, in our country of England, I am the oldest of many children and love to roller blade, read books, and learn sword fighting. Also I love to be with someone I can warm up cause they are freezing cold" Liz said looking at Esper who blushed.

Esper was always freezing like ice and Liz was warm like fire, Liz was always warming Esper up because she was too cold.

" Well I am not quite so grand as these two but I am the daughter of a country's political leader in my country of America. I love boys, I love pink and will always love to be free and enjoy life."

"Okay…Thank you girls this was more than enough for me to know how to make your armor, it will be done tomorrow." Then turning back to her work ignored them as if they had never been there.

"Come we must leave her to her work." CLef said rising to leave, "She likes to work in solitude ever since the other three girls got killed in your world…In the meantime I shall have Lantis and Ferio show , you, Esper and Alex to your rooms I shall show Liz to hers then we will meet again and we shall give you a tour of the castle." Clef said holding out his arm to Liz to latch to, politely he led her down the halls away from all the others.

Lantis took hold of Alex's arm and Ferio with Esper, they went down the halls talking softly to themselves.

Outside a ship was waiting for the moment to strike he wanted three people to pay for the way his mind had been twisted after his healing of body and mind. He would make them pay by being slaves to him for eternity. They would pay.

**Krystal Fox**: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this and any of my stories that you may have been reading, just back in January a dear and close friend of mine was killed in an accident and I sort of went into denial about his death. Please understand that I never meant to abandon my stories, they just got put away for awhile while I recovered from the shock and realization of his death and then over coming it. Thanks for being so patient.


	10. A beginning of Problems

**Abyss of Time **By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 10 A Beginning of Problems **

Esperanza couldn't stand it, her room was huge and it wasn't that she wasn't used to large rooms it just seemed empty in the sense of feeling like the room's own soul had been sucked dry. She also was unsure whether this was just one big dream or actually happening. All this had happened so fast first landing in a place that none of the three knew and then meeting people who dressed like no civilization that she knew of.

"Esper, you are going to get a headache by thinking too much." She said to herself.

Sitting on the bed's edge thought, "What is it that makes this evil enemy seem so bad yet makes them all feel so bad? I will go see if Alexandria or Elizabeth are still awake. Maybe they have figured this out." Esper rose and changing out of the sleeper that had been provided for her of which was a beautiful green and looked like it was the inside of a forest. She liked that but something was missing.

Going down the hallway found a red and blue door both belonging to her new friend's. Rapping on Elizabeth's red door. Liz opened the door and saw her, "Come in come in, Alex is in here too. Can't sleep either?" She more like stated it.

Esper nodded.

All sitting on the round bed with red comforters discussed about their situation

"You know that Presena, the weapons maker seemed to know our exact measurements she didn't even measure us." Alex commented.

"That's right and they all seemed to know that were coming from where we come from. And who is this Eagle guy? It seems that he used to be nice but then went all evil like?" Liz asked confused.

"It looks like we will be left in the dark unless we do something about it." Esper said boldly.

"But what can we do? We don't know anything about this world or what we can do to help. It would be like sticking a blind man in a world which he must survive by sight." Alex said with little composure.

"Yes that is true. But….I have a plan. You see with all of us together, we can try and cleverly get some person or a male counter-part to confess. By this I mean by…." Esper proceeded in whispering in very low tones to the girls her evil plan. By the end of it she had both Liz and Alex blushing furiously.

"You mean for us to do that!" Liz said her face flushing a deeper red.

"Yes, I wholeheartedly think so and I think we should make it seem real so we have to go the whole she-bang. Even if You and I don't like it Liz it is going to be our only way to find out information." Esper said starting to blush herself.

"Alright but it doesn't mean I am going to like it. Besides, who will get…" Liz was interrupted by Alex nearly breaking their eardrums with a scream.

"I GET LANTIS!"

Esper and Liz covered their ears from the volume of the sound. Esper poked at her ear and then nearly strangled Alex for having yelled so loud. Alex cowered in the corner of the bed by the pillows. Liz retrained Esper in a hug, finally she gave up.

"Alex never, never speak that loud again or so help me I will forget my royal self and resort to strangulating you." Esper said in a dangerous quiet voice.

Alex eeped and hid under the covers.

"As I was saying in the beginning before the air siren went off, I will take on Ferio, Air Siren will take on HER lantis, and you Liz will take on Clef. I must say that this is up to all of us if we want to find out exactly what is going on around here….Oh and Alex, you had better watch out for that irritating fairy Perema incase she tries to stop you from Lantis."

Liz looked at Esper's eyes then asked, "Esper when was the last time you got any sleep?"

Esper looked at her and said, "OH, I would say before I came to Japan. That was over 3 to 4 days ago I think…Maybe more. I am not sure I lost count after the first couple days."

Liz looked horrified and Alex was brave enough to peek out from under the covers and look shocked at Esper. "You will kill yourself from pushing yourself so much, go to sleep right now, that's it lay down."

She said pushing Esper to lay down on the bed. Esper smiled then allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed. Alex climbed out of the bed and grabbed a blanket or two and the three curled up together happy to be together in a familiar safety of each other.

Meanwhile Clef had gone to check up on the girls to make sure nothing was wrong, first stopping by Esperanza's green room the one that once was Fuu's. Peeking in saw nothing in the bed, opening the door further found that Esper wasn't even in the room.

Going quickly to Alexandria's blue room (once Umi's) and found the same in her's gone!

Immediately going to Elizabeth's red room (once Hikaru's) found that inside all three were curled up together in each other's arms each having a smile on their faces.

He smiled, the other three (Hikaru, Umi and Fuu) had done the same thing, only now one looked like she would drop, (esper) and the other two were protectively guarding their friend.

"Yes, these three would with their friendship save their world, nothing is stronger than this kind of friendship, an everlasting friendship that could never end." Clef thought closing the door behind him.

Youkiyra Solar: Boy, in all my stories I am into the friendship thing, I wonder what phase I am going through. Strange, I don't feel any different. Oh well write and tell me what you think.


	11. Special Moments

**Abyss of Time **By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 11 Special moments **

Esperanza awoke and found her other friends fast asleep around her, getting an evil smirk on her face went to the in table and got the cup of very cold water (Don't ask me how it stayed cold over night?) and splashed it on the faces of Alexandria and Elizabeth.

Laughing she fell to the floor clutching her stomach as the evil glares from two girls came her way.

"You…gasp…looked so…. gasp…Funny!" She said laughing joyfully.

"YOU EVIL PERSON!" Elizabeth cried, stepping off the bed and getting a towel from her personal bathroom to wipe her face.

"How could you do that?" Alexandria asked, looking showed even betrayed at what this princess did.

Esper smiled and said, "Well, I got out of bed and rising I picked up the cup and seeing your hot faces decided they needed cooling…"

"AY! What will we do with you?" Liz asked coming back from the bathroom.

"You shall give up on me now because I can never be cured of my Psychotic nature!" Esper said jumping and leaping around happily.

Both of the other girls sighed and shook their heads, what they didn't know was that this day was very special but there was no way in heaven's name that she was going to tell them.

Liz and Alex followed her out of the room and down the hall, upon entering a grand hall where a HUGE table sat. Surely this was the dining room; at least all of them hoped it wasn't. They all hated big dinner meals.

Clef and Lantis stepped out of another hall talking among themselves when they looked up and saw the girls…well at least two of the girls.

"Where is Esper?" Lantis asked looking around.

"Who knows? Probably off terrorizing anyone who gets in her way. She was so bouncy this morning you would think this day was special or something." Liz said offhandedly remembering the morning wake up call.

"Until she shows we shall make our way to the breakfast table, our meal awaits us and well let's say that Presena wants to meet with you again, though not in her workshop, at the meal table." Clef said leading the way.

Liz

"Hm?" Liz looked around her at who might have called her but no one was there. She was confused.

Liz, I am using telepathy. Where are you?

"Um I am right here." She said out loud. Then blushed at the strange looks she got from the others.

Liz just think your answers, anyways I found you again. I will remind you that you and Alex claimed to take on Clef and Lantis, I suggest you get started. I just found Ferio and he has agreed to a sword match this afternoon.

"Esper," she thought back, as she followed Clef, "Be careful, we still don't know all the information and sometimes to know something is dangerous in itself."

Will do.

Liz placed her attention on the people in front of her, when had Esper learned Telepathy? When could she herself respond to it? These things were confusing her. She pushed them to the back of her mind to deal with later, for now she must concentrate on getting Clef to blab what is _really _going on.

Breakfast was magnificent, none of the girls had ever been enjoying a meal like that before in their lives.

Esper was sitting there daydreaming looking at the sky, she had a dreamy look on her face and she looked so content. Ferio looked at the girls and then his friends, "what is up with Esperanza?" He asked them all softly, just out of her hearing.

Liz shook her head, " I have no idea, she was too cheerful this morning."

"Yeah and like very overactive. She hasn't said why yet is acting all happy." Alex said shrugging.

They all watched as Esper rose and began to sway to the music that was playing, it was a calming smooth dancing music, Esper looked so happy.

"She certainly looks like it's the best day of her life." Clef commented.

"But she certainly looks lonely out there dancing all by herself." Ferio said rising. Lantis and Clef exchanged looks then smirked.

Liz whispered to Alex, "We need to find out what is so special about today for Esper, let's go to her room."

Alex nodded and followed her into the hallway disappearing into the rooms nearby.

Esper was enjoying her day, her heart felt like bursting she loved this day, it was so special to her yet she would never tell anyone to get them to give her gifts. She gracefully danced across the floor moving to the rhythm of the music. She closed her yes imagining a young man who would not dance with her because she was a princess but because she was herself. After a short while of dancing like that she felt hands slipping one to her waist and another to her hand, opening her eyes saw Prince Ferio.

She blushed.

"One should never be forced to dance alone." He said stepping with her through the ballroom dance she was performing.

"I have many times, good sir." She said with a smile on her face.

He frowned then said, "Why would that be so? Such a soul as yourself should never be lacking in dancing partners."

Her eyes darkened, "Yes, that is true," she looked up at the taller young man, "But most of them only dance with me to impress me because I am a princess. Only once in a long while does one come along that only wishes to dance with me because of only how my soul and heat is like." She said moving carefully as they started a more complicated dance, a speedy waltz.

Ferio expertly lead her through the dances, then said as they finished their dance, "If you can dance as well as you can swordfight then you are a worthy opponent."

"Looks can be deceiving my prince." She said as she curtsied, "Shall we go and find out?"

He nodded and said, "I would be honored, this way my lady." He held out his arm and she placed her hand on his arm letting him lead her outside to the gardens.

Clef turned to Lantis, "If this continues, Ferio will be having a princess finally." He said smiling.

Lanits laughed, " You are right. But we must make sure it does not speed along too quickly, or, we shall have him proposing by this evening."

The two laughed as they went outside to yet another garden to talk of their situation.

Liz and Alex had arrived at the green door of Esperanza's entering they found it looked like it had never even been used.

"If I didn't know better I would say that this Princess loves to keep things very clean."Liz said looking around.

"Yep gag too clean for my liking. There is not even a speck of dust on this furniture like there should be after 3 hours of not being in the room. Almost like the dust is afraid to land when she has this room." Alex said looking sick as she looked about the extremely clean room.

"Start looking around for anything that might give us a clue to why Esper is so perky today." Liz said looking around the room under pillows in seats and every nook and cranny.

After over ten minutes of searching they heard knocking on the door, they answered the door and there stood Clef.

"What are you doing in Esper's room?" He asked confused.

"Well," they both said sheepishly, "Looking for why the Princess is so bloody perky." Liz furtherly explained.

"I shall join you, I am curious myself as to why also." Clef said walking in and most unlike himself snooping around a female's room.

With six eyes at work they all found three items that were three pieces into the puzzle.

#1 A journal just newly started.

#2 A picture tucked within the journal, obviously not new.

#3 A date circled on her small hand calendar

"Let's see here, it reads, July 8th 2005, Today I begin again, yet I begin anew. I am now one year older. But I will just keep that to myself. I don't want anyone to have to feel obliged to give me a gift. I will let them figure it out themselves I would rather not tell them." Clef read from the days entry.

Liz held up the picture it showed Esperanza was behind a large cake with some young man with piercing black hair and eyes, he was holding her in a hug as she was blowing candles on the cake. She looked as happy as she did this day.

Alex then held up the calendar and it circled the date July 8th 2004 and on it was written, Turning 15, will meet with Kaidian at 5 for cake.

They sat there in silence. Clef broke the silence, "It seems that this day is Esperanza's birthday."

They sat shocked.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Alex said softly.

"Maybe because she is a princess." Liz said knowing the stress one gets on special occasions.

Clef nodded then smiled, "We must make her day even better."

Liz and Alex looked at each other and nodded. The plans began to begin.

Krystal Fox: What do you think?


	12. Surprise

**Abyss of Time **By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 12 SURPRISE!**

Esper went walking outdoors thinking that the world was too wonderful to imagine, it was her day and she was going to enjoy it whether a world was in peril or not. (How true.)

Ferio laughed as she sighed again and a butterfly landed on her finger, "You must be having the time of your life, you have sighed 4 times in the last 10 min."

Esper looked at him, "And you have been keeping track?"

Ferio blushed and said walking towards the center of the garden where an open plain was. He loosened his sword and bowed to her, "there are swords over there," he said pointing towards the wall where there was swords laid against it and he said," take your choice."

She weighed one sword then found that it was unequally balanced, took another one and then thrust with it then nodded and smiled, "ready."

Ferio nodded and smiled, "Let us begin," They began to circle each other and cautiously try and find an opening for the other to attack into, but both being experts they could find non in the other person.

Each realizing that they would have to attack to find one they both did, soon the garden was filled with the sounds of clashing swords and talking.

"You are good." Ferio said moving smoothly over the ground.

"So are you Ferio, but you keep dropping when I do this…" And she thrust her sword in between his legs and then proceeded to knock him to the ground as his knees were knocked out from underneath him by the flat part of her sword.

Esper then knelt quickly and with one knee on his stomach and her sword at his throat said, "Do you yield?"

He looked shocked then realized she had just defeated him in ten minutes flat! To add to that had him helpless with a sword at his neck. "Yes, I concede now will you let me up." He said trying to wiggle away from the blade. Only to have it pushed closer to his throat.

"Only if you tell me the truth about what is going on here, with this mission and everything. I want to know everything including the past on this enemy of yours." Esper said a dangerous look in her eyes.

Ferio gulped, Clef had not wanted anyone to know about the situation yet but she was pushing him into it and from the look in her eyes on the blood on his neck he knew she would not stop in killing him.

"Okay."

"You promise."

"You swear by your honor as a prince."

"Yes, Yes I swear by my honor."

"As a prince."

"Yes, as a prince."

"Good," she said rising, "Now let us go somewhere else where you can tell me all about this information much easier and no one else can hear."

Ferio sighed, why did he have to be beaten like that? Now he was going to have to tell and he couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes. Much like Fuu's yet different.

Alex had disappeared to find Lantis while Clef and Liz talked about what they could do for Esper's birthday.

"You know she really likes plants, we could go and give her a plant that she likes, but what is her most favorite?" Liz said contemplating.

"A white rose."

"What?" Liz asked turning to Clef.

"A white rose, I heard her mention that she thought our white roses were gorgeous and that she would love to have some herself but could never let me give it to her just because she asked. That was early this morning; I met her in the hall admiring our albino roses. Ever since this happened many things are becoming like what you call normal." Clef said starting to get into a reverie from his thoughts.

"What is your normal?" Liz asked Clef.

"Well," He thought to himself for a moment, _I suppose I can tell her, "_We used to be able to wish something and it would eventually happen in more ways than one."

"So why is that going away?" Liz asked scooting closer the starting to blush Clef.

"It seems that Eagle stole an important artifact that allowed for our those girls, now you three your wishes to come from your world to ours and keep our world safe."

"So that's it. You want us to get the artifact back so that you can fix your world and use our wishes to get rid of your enemy." Liz exclaimed leaning onto his shoulder.

In the gardens Esperanza was getting the exact same thing from Ferio and was just as shocked. "So without this artifact your world is falling to pieces and will go to what ever way this Eagle guy wants to have this world like and all of you must submit yourselves to him. Why that is just despicable. I will so punch him when I see him."

Ferio gave a bittersweet smile as Esper ranted and raved about hurting Eagle. _If only she could put that anger into energy and use it to destroy Eagle. He wants me to serve him as a personal slave. Eagle would not resort me to the worst things if he got his way. _

Elizabeth turned to Clef having gotten the whole story out of him. By doing what let me tell your.

(She is so going to kill me, so going to kill me. The real Liz that is.)

Flashback to beginning before Clef gave all the information. Liz leaned over Clef's shoulder by standing on the bed, from there a wrestling contest began, minutes before Liz had taken Clef's staff and was running around the room with it when it shrunk somehow and was now the size of a ring so she held it tightly in her had before she was tackled. Only to find Clef leaning on top of her. Before she knew what she was doing she had slipped a hand behind his neck and brought his head down to hers, then kissed him gently. He tasted like chocolate.

That was what it took for her to get Clef to tell her everything. Now they were once again planning on a surprise for Esper while Clef had now put a protective arm around her waist as they discussed this. Soon it was decided that Alexandria would give Esper the Flowers and then they would sing happy birthday and dance and eat cake. It was nothing big yet it would be enjoyable.

Alexandria all this time was arguing with Perema the annoying fairy about being let into Lantis' room.

"You will let me in your little no good twit!" Alex yelled

"No way! You are out to steal _my _Lantis." Perema yelled back.

"What if I was? What would you do to stop me?"

"Why I would hurt you!"

"How could a little fairy hurt me?"

"You over grown imp!"

"You shrimp of a mouse!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Not before I kill you!"

"STOP THIS NOISE!" A voice behind them yelled.

"………." Both girls were silent and looked up. Lantis loomed over them.

"I was just trying to clean my sword when I hear arguing so annoying I thought it was Ferio and his sister again. Now, Perema if Alex wanted to see me then let her by. Alex please don't kill the fairy it won't bode well with her family. Now come inside." He said turning inside to his room.

Alex walked past Perema and stuck her tongue out at her as she shut the door behind her hitting Perema across the room.

Perema fumed, "Why that no good little stupid idiot!" And she flitted off to try and plan revenge in her little mind.

Alex smiled and then explained the plans that she had just found out when she had returned to the room, after finding both Clef and Liz blushing quite a lot while she was there. So she had volunteered to go and find Lantis To explain everything.

"We have figured out why Esper is so creepily cheery today. It's her birthday. So the rest of us have a plan to give her a small gift by which we can show some appreciation without her thinking we thought we were required to do it since she is a princess…" she told him what she wanted him to do and Lantis smiled.

"I will gladly play along this is most refreshing. Infact when the dancing comes would you honor me by dancing with me?" Lantis asked kneeling before her.

She blushed and said, "Okay, Yes I can do that."

A couple hours later Esper went inside to get a cloak for it was getting a little chipper outside as night started to fall. Ferio meanwhile was captured by the other and informed of everything so far, he himself was having battling emotions about said birthday girl.

_I really like her yet I barely know her. How can I like her so much that within only a couple days I am…falling in love with her? This just can't be happening. I thought after Fuu I would never love another person yet here I am starting to fall head over heels. _

They all patiently waited in the banquet hall for Esper to find her way into the hall by the notes they had left behind.

'I think I hear her coming." Alex said softly.

"Shhhh." Liz demanded, "She'll hear you," She said whispering, "You remember how good a hearing she has."

Step. Step. Step. Creeaak. The door started to open they heard Esper ask, "Anyone in here?"

They jumped out surprising her as they yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Even Lanits and Clef were acting like little children as they jumped out at her. Esper meanwhile nearly jumped sky high falling to the ground in surprise.

"How, how did you know?" She said getting helped up as Presena brought in a beautiful Chocolate angel food cake.

"Now make a wish." Ferio said to her as she was taken over to the table to blow the candles out on the cake.

Esper closed her eyes but just as she was about to blow the candle out a crashing came from above; Ferio tackled Esper to protect her from the falling glass. Clef used his magic to move the glass to a safer landing place then pulled Liz to his side to make sure she would be kept safe anyways. Lantis had picked Alex up and put his cape over her so to keep her safe.

Once the barrage of glass stopped falling they looked up, a spaceship was above them and something was lowering on this machine there stood a sandy haired young man that was very handsome yet had a sour look about his face.

"Well, well, well what have we here? It seems that some of my old friends are trying to get rid of me with these wimpy little copies of the real things. I will just have to fix that." Eagle held up an object, this object was like that of a glove it was golden and had a gem of red upon its hand. Pointing it at Clef said, "Plus I don't need you helping them so I will just get you out of the picture for now."

A golden glow appeared from the glove and fired at Clef it threw him across the room and into a pillar, he sunk to the ground and lie limply upon the ground. Blood dipping down his face.

"I don't need you either to get in the way, I need you for some work, I will just take you along with me."

He said to Lanits.

"No you won't, I will never acquiesce to your requests. In fact I shall destroy you now!" Lantis drew his sword and leapt unto a shelf in the stone wall.

"Like you have the power to go against me. Ha! I shall defeat you just as easily as I have the other countries nearby." He raised his hand and made Lantis go into the air while Lantis struggled and fought against what was happening. Ferio has also drawn his sword but as he tried to charge Eagle he found himself inside a cage with energy bars that shocked him if he got too close the walls.

He fell to the ground energy bolts shocking him in to unconsciousness. Energy flitted over Ferio's body as he was trapped in the energy cage motionless his body numb and himself paralyzed if he tried to even move.

Eagle looked at the girls below him and smiled, "Like three girls without training could defeat me and without Clef's magic! Ha! I will destroy you three when the time comes." Eagle smiled evilly and then began to rise towards his ship.

Esper furious grabbed a piece of glass aimed and fired hitting Eagle in the side of his head. Eagle glared at her and said, "You will pay for that." then disappeared as Lantis was still struggling disappearing after Eagle chains appearing on his hands and ankles.

The three girls looked at each other. From the looks of it, they were going to have to save this world all by themselves, for Lantis was gone, Clef was very badly hurt, and Ferio was paralyzed and helpless in a cage they would never be able to get him out without Eagle's glove.

The girls must save a world.

Krystal Fox: Oh gods help us this is scary three girls have to save the world of Rayearth by their own wit and knowledge and strength. What a scary thought. Tell me what you think. Personally I don't think that this chapter went as well as the last one. Give ideas please. And much input.


	13. Moments of thought

**Abyss of Time **By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 13 Moments of thoughts**

Esperanza stood there a moment before her rage took hold of her, grabbing a glass goblet took and threw it across the room shattering it on the wall nearby.

Elizabeth and Alexandria didn't know what to do, Ferio was trapped, Clef was badly hurt and Lantis was missing. They watched as Esper broke the glass with the fury of a volcano exploding in her.

Liz left and went to Clef who was lying on the ground and not looking so well.

She gently took the handkerchief off of her belt and began to wipe his face.

"Clef, please wake up."

He didn't move he just laid there. She pullled him into an almost standing position then wrapped her arms around his middle. Alex hurried over and helped her they carried him over to a small couch. There they laid the mage down and Liz sat looking at him then up again.

She was surprised that Esperanza's anger became so intense, she had hit the mirror again this time with her bare hand. Blood dripped down her hand. Her eyes were flaming though it seemed that she could kill with her looks if need be.

"Esper, please come here. You are the one with healing knowledge and please let me wrap your hand it might get infected."

Esper sighed, then walked over but didn't let them wrap her hand or take care of it (This will cause pain later), Alex was looking around the wreckage and looked shocked and didn't say a word. She was going into shock. Liz snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Alex snap out of it, you'll be alright. Come on." She went over and hugged Alex who had started to cry.

"Why, why does things like this happen to people like us, I mean it seems that no matter what I do the people who get close to me just leave or die." Alex cried between sobs.

"You know Alex the same thing happens with me." They looked at Esper and just looking at her face they knew that this was the same for her.

"I don't' think Clef will be waiting up anytime soon. This hit to his head caused damage and only a lot of sleep with cure it. So pretty much we are on our own unless we can get Ferio out of that Cage." esper said rising to her feet. "Unless we can find Presena and Perema, then we are utterly on our own."

They all nodded. "We should take up weapons we don't' know what kind of enemies are around here." Esper said taking up a steak knife from the table adding it to her waist by the double edged sword.

Elizabeth took a fire poker from the fire place and stood ready, Alex grabbed a bat (the baseball kind) and they all went over to where Ferio was.

Liz testingly brought her finger closer to the energy bars and they didn't seem to hurt her. Alex jumped she got too close and the energy seemed to snap out at her.

Esper could barely come near the bars, they seemed to try and set her on fire when she got any closer than 3 feet.

The two girls watched as Liz went right through the bars and was soon standing inside the little jail. She looked surprised herself. She started moving her hand through the bars in and out. They didn't even touch her, they seemed to love her.

"I think maybe it likes me?" She stated as the fire comfortedly wrapped around her fingers and hands.

"Elizabeth! Ferio! You forgot your mission going into there." Esperanza said quite heatedly.

Alexandria put her hand on Esper's shoulder motioning her to calm down.

Liz nodded and bent and carefully drug Ferio out of the bars. As she left the fire energy opened a pathway for the two to go through safely.

As Ferio was once again out, Liz sighed in relief.

"Oh my that was spooky, I think this world scares me." Liz said sitting down.

A boom made the girls jump the cage that the two had just come out of had exploded and in it's place lay a red gem much like the one that was on Eagle's glove that he wore.

(Liz's point of view)

_What is that thing? Is it that gem_ She walked over to the gem and picked it up. _This better not explode on me. Better yet I bet it will slowly disintegrate me, yep I bet it will. _

In her hand it felt warm and comforting like a piece of her that she had been trying to find for years and years was finally there and in place. _This would look really pretty as a necklace. _To her surprise it suddenly changed into a necklace.

Looking up saw that the other two were blinking at this change as much as she was.

_Weird! I thought Clef said we couldn't wish for things to happen like this? _

"isn't that not supposed to happen? Alex asked looking very confused.

Esper hadn't noticed anymore then she needed.

"Where are you going esper?" Liz called after that tall blond.

(end of Liz's)

She had started to run and then was kneeling. A sense of foreboding came over them all as esper started to lift something off of something or someone.

"Oh no." Esper said tearfully. She lifted from the ground a limp little girl, she was Perema. Annoying as she was they couldn't see how this little fairy deserved to die.

"She's dead, she wasn't fast enough to find cover and was hit by the glass. I will get Eagle for what he has done." Esper said removing the piece of glass from the fairies body.

After she did this she promptly sat down and cried, tears running down her cheeks, she hated to see anyone suffter that had been sort of nice (in a way) to her.

Liz and Alex sat on either side of her and wrapped her in their hugs. They too didn't like all of this.

Their last hope was to find Presena. For like Clef, Ferio was not waking up, and both guys were in a sort of sleeping slumber that was enchanted by what ever it was that hurt them.

They sat in the room as Liz and Alex waited for Esper to stop crying though her cries had become sobbing wracks through her body. They waited patiently, the sun was beginning to set and the beams came in the room and seemed to linger on the three as they sat there lost on the floor, defeated and sad.

Krystal Fox: Short I know but you see I have just got back into writing this again before I had run all out of ideas for this story so I decided to try again and here it is. From here on out it is getting a lot better. I have a whole plot planned out now and I know how to get it written so hopefully you will enjoy it.


	14. Action

**Abyss of Time **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 14 Action **

Esper was so sad. She felt terrible a headache throbbing in her brain. She could literally feel that the world was moving before her eyes because she had cried so much and she was quite exhausted. They had now been awake for 24 hours since the "accident" of the sky-light. They had been searching the palace for any signs of life and well…help. These girls were all by themselves in a land of wishes. No one had noticed that Esper still had a raw and bleeding hand. It seemed to be healing though every time they went outside, the wind would start up and seemed to caress the wound.

Esper

Esperanza looked around, the others hadn't called her, who was calling her? Shrugging her shoulders went in, she was off to see the treasury.

Alex was walking in the gardens when by one of the fountain of water she heard herself be called.

Alex

Looking around saw that no one was close enough for it to be that close, sighing thinking, "It must be my imagination."

Liz sighed she was looking through the herbs and bandages looking for something to help the wound on Esper's hand, she had been ignoring it and it would most likely get infected very soon if not taken care of.

She found that there was just enough cream and loose bandages to help her friend. Though the box of the cloths were just a little too high for her. Reaching to tried and tried, suddenly there was a hand grabbing the box for her, a very tanned and dark hand.

Following the hand up revealed a very tall yet handsome looking young man. His eyes were a fiery orange, and his hair of red and burnt orange. His shoulders broad. "here you are Elizabeth." He said in a rich deep voice.

"Hi…Who are you? How did you get here?" she asked this stranger.

"I am called Lexus, I am here to help you. I live here and guard the heart of Cephiro." He said in a smooth voice.

"But I thought Eagle stole that?" She asked confused.

"Yes, he thought he did, but he only stole a piece of powerful armour which is just as dangerous, though he lost the power jewel in it, without it," he said pointing to her necklace, "He will be able to be defeated."

Lexus smiled looking out the door, "My companions have cared for your hurt friends, they will…"

"Companions, there are more of you?" Elizabeth asked as she left the room to find Esper.

"Yes," he said following, "There are two others. They will be there to help your friends."

In the treasury Esper was sifting through the magical weapons at one side of the room and found one that interested her immensely, it was a bow and arrow set that had a beautiful green gem laid around them on a chain. Picking it up admired the beauty of the emerald. It was something to behold.

Liking it she put it around her neck, then turning having picked up the bow and arrows nearly ran in to someone's chest.

Yelping and jumping back she looked up at this person. He was tall! Broad shoulders complimented his strong arms. He had brown wavy hair and sea green eyes.

"Hello Esperanza."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She said loosening the sword at her waist stepping back into a fighting stance.

"Peace, Peace, Esper, I mean you now harm." He said showing his hands and that they were weaponless.

"Answer my questions." She growled out.

"very well, I am Windom, I know your name because I know your heart." He said with a smile.

"How?" Esper asked looking confused.

"That gem, is part of mine, you hold it so I know a little of yours. Come my companions are waiting. Lexus is waiting. I believe they have some first-aid for that hand of yours." He said gently taking her good hand and leading her out of the treasury.

Alex still sitting by the pool of water let her fingers glide over the top of the water, loving the feeling of it on her fingertips. She suddenly realized that there was someone there with her.

Looking up saw a handsome looking young man, his hair was a deep blue, as were his eyes, his shoulders were broad and he was smiling.

"Greetings Alexandria."

"Hello to you too. But what's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

"I am Selece."

"Good to meet you Selece."

"I have something for you.' Selece said in a gentle calm voice. Reaching into his pocket pulled outa beautiful blue sapphire ring, handing it to her said, "That is yours now. Keep it well."

Alex not even thinking the logical questions she should ask a complete stranger about how she knows her said, "Okay."

Then Selece held out his hand , she took it and they walked towards the main hall where Selece knew the others were located.

High above in the sky Eagle was torturing. Lantis on his knees with his arms chained above his head winced as another lashing landed on his bare back.

"Tell me Lantis, where is the heart of Cephiro. That I may possess it….."

Krystal Fox: Oh boy! You like?


	15. Plans again

**Abyss of Time **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 15 Plans**

The three rune gods lead their ladies into the main hall where a throne sat.

Windom lead Esper over to Lexus who she eyed cautiously.

"I mean you no harm young lady." Lexus said in a rich southern voice. "I in fact wish to remove the glass fragments that are still in your hand. Please let me." He asked holding out his hand.

Elizabeth nodded at Esper, "He's alright."

Still cautious Esper let him look at her hand. He put his hand above hers and suddenly every little piece of glass within her hand was almost magnetically pulled out of her hand.

Esper's eyes got big and Alex exclaimed, "Cool!!"

Selece almost chuckled at her enthusiasm. Lexus then smiled, "All you need to do now is wrap it."

Esper nodded, "Now all of you," she said pointing at the three Rune gods, "You will explain who you are and why you just suddenly popped up…after the trouble in fact."

Lexus and Selece took seats on the steps of the throne and then Windom took a seat a little low then the other two and settled back onto his elbows on the steps.

"Let me explain," Lexus began, "Here we are called the "Rune gods" of Cephiro. We are the guardians of the heart of Cephiro. Those stones you now have is a little bit of our hearts….."

"Wait a min. the way you are making it sound is that you three are the heart of Cephiro." Esper said piecing some of it together .

"In a way, that is true." Selece said in a voice with a smooth Boston drawl.

"My ladies you must help us protect the heart of Cephiro for only we know truly where the real heart is…those stones are chips off of the heart. Keep them well." Lexus told them.

"We must now begin our plans to erradicate Eagle from Cephiro forever. Or he will keep coming back." Selece said softly.

"You mean we have to kill him." Esper said with no problem.

"Yes, you three will have to kill him and we shall aid you." Lexus said rising. "Come you must be fitted with your armor for this war."

"That's where we haven't looked yet!" Elizabeth said excitedly, "Presena is probably still here. Hurrah someone here lives."

Alexandria walked off towards the smithy while Esper was already running down the halls leaving Elizabeth with the three gods. She turned to them and smiled, "You don't talk much do you Windom?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

Lexus rose to follow the girls, "Just know Elizabeth when he does speak listen for his wisdom is far and great. Do not ignore him."

Windom seemed to give him a look of great imbarrasment and shook his head and walked down the halls after the other two girls.

Selece laughed, "To think that windom the great four winged phoenix is the most silent of the three of us."

They walked down the halls and found Esper and Alex putting on beautiful armor, it fit them perfectly. Presena stood there looking very pleased.

"You fit into it beautifully now you will look like Amazon princesses or queens!" She said excitedly. "Then you can beat that bleep of an Eagle so that we can have our Cephiro back."

When she saw all three of the rune gods she bowed, "Welcome again, gods, I see you are aiding our knights once again."

They all nodded letting the silence linger. They had a great battle coming and none of them wanted to loose anyone or actually kill. In war that is how is goes, death and loss, sorrow and sadness.

Eagle stood on his platform looking out over Cephiro, "You will be mine soon Cephiro, I will have your heart and I will rule you."

Behind him crumpled on the floor lay Lantis, his back mutilated with cuts and slashes. His breathing uneven and starting to gasp in air. The chains around his wrists and neck had blood seeping from underneath of them - the pain had to be immense.

Lantis looked at Eagle and prayed what he said would not happen. That's when he saw it, a small piece of metal perfect for breaking Eagle's lock system and letting him get away. He could warn the girls of the impending danger coming to claim them.

Soon - it would be soon.

Krystal Fox: Hey everyone finally I am updating. I just haven't gotten on for such a long time I had to reread what I wrote. Boy isn't that sad? Well, anyways this story probably won't last much longer maybe 4-5 chapters but still that isn't long. But a lot can happen in that time can't it? Hint….Hint…..


	16. Practice

**Abyss of Time **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 16 Practice **

Lantis watched as Eagle left the room leaving his prisoner to his misery. Once he was sure the tormentor would not return he inched his body as slowly as he could and grabbed the metal. It was sharp and would most likely cut him in the process but as long as he got free it wouldn't matter. Twisting it in his hand winced as it cut through his palm.

Inserting it into the lock moved it around and waited to hear the tumblers. For all the technology Eagle had he still used old fashions chains and locks. Easy for someone like Lantis to pick, at least when he was fully healthy. Picking the locks was proving to be a big chore with all his wounds.

Listening to the tumblers move twisted the metal and heard a click. Joyful he shook off the chains and slowly stood.

_The ground seems so far away….Oh I wish the world would stop moving. _Lantis thought as he moved towards the balcony that Eagle had recently abandoned.

Looking down holding onto the railing for his life saw they were directly over the fields of Cephiro which were just two miles south of the cities palace.

_I must warn them….but how can I get to the ground without killing myself? _He analyzed his situation and found no alternatives.

Lexus almost laughed as the small blond that was Alex was trying to wield her sword correctly. She was waving it about like it was making her imbalanced and she was going to fall over.

Selece looked at Lexus and shook his head in frustration.

_This takes patience Selece _Lexus told him _Patience. Though time is of the essence, patience we must have. _

_She will not know how to use it any time soon. _Selece said to the other rune god, _I must meld with her energy to show her what must be done._

Lexus nodded then turned back to his own opponent Elizabeth was quite adapt to the sword and was doing wonderful. The last group of knights they found could only wield one type of weapon Lexus saw the potential that they could wield more than one weapon.

"More a little more in the offense, Elizabeth, you are wonderful at the defense but if you want to gain any ground you need to attack more." Lexus gently said his southern accent coming out.

Elizabeth picked up her pace .

Thrust. Jab, move, turn. Thrust, move turn, strike.

That is how the moves kept going . She started to tire, she looked and saw Alexandria already sitting down from tiring herself out. Selece was satisfied with Alex and was sitting with her.

"Are you getting tired?" Lexus asked softly. Lowering his rapier.

All she could do was nod.

Motioning over to the fountain where the others sat she saw that Windom and Esper were still going not even looking tired.

The swish of the sword through the air was the only sound you could hear. Windom seemed to attack more fiercely as Esper would seem to try and attack him. It was almost as if Windom knew that she was going to try and attack. He said not a word but kept attacking with no mercy. A swish and a red cut appeared on Esper's face. She grew more determined and her stance more unmoving. Her rapier moved faster and before their eyes the two started to create a whirlwind with their movement.

Lexus whispered over to her, "Elizabeth, look at her offense, she is merciless. Alex, her defense, look how she holds her weapon up to protect her heart and face."

Selece put some information into the facts, "Look at her feet they are far enough apart that Windom can not move her with force. He must get her to move before he can knock her over."

That was when the whirling wind stopped just like that. There standing before them Windom the great rune god with a few cuts on his shoulder and face stood in a standstill interlocked in his swords, hilt to hilt with Esper who was finally sweating.

"enough." Windom said in a soft voice hardly stronger than that of a whispering wind. It was a soft tenor voice that caught your attention immediately. A voice that said he was an experienced singer.

That was all he said as he lowered his rapier, and she did the same. Selece rose noticing his friend's discomfort.

"Come let us go eat and drink, and check on your sleeping friends."

They all rose and went to the entrance to the dining hall where food still set ready for them to consume.

Lantis struggled to his feet. The drop had injured him greatly and his wounds were bleeding all the more terribly. Each step felt like knives running up his legs and lower waist. His stomach ached from the abuse of the muscles that strained to do the bidding of their master. Lantis starred at the direction of the palace, 2 miles, seemed like a really long ways. In this condition he was sure that it would kill him before he reached it. He had to get there, it didn't' matter what it took he would do it to help save the world he knew and loved.

Krystal Fox: Yes, I know its been a really long time but my computer is being evil so it has taken some alternate routes for me to finally post this story. But here it is. I am trying to get as many stories posted in this one sweep as possible before I get pulled out of my room hung by all the angry fan readers.


	17. The truth

**Abyss of Time **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 17 The truth **

Lexus walked into the room the three girls were laughing over something. Selece was just shook his head.

Lexus called to them, "Come let us check on your friends, it is time that we do this."

They all nodded in agreement and pushing in chairs and draining that last of glasses got up to follow. IN that fateful room they got closer to the energy cell that held Ferio and Lexus walked right through it and promptly made sure Ferio was living. They both disappeared and appeared next to Clef on the other side of the room.

"How'd you do that?" Esperanza asked curiously walking over to their side.

"It is my gift, fire and strong energy does not harm me, it also would not harm my knight." Lexus said looking at Elizabeth firmly. "Before the day is out she will learn this also."

"So does that mean we have abilities like that too?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes you do." Selece said with a smile, "Though yours are a bit different."

Windom knelt beside Ferio and touched his forehead, they all watched as he suddenly moved. Bright green eyes opened and Ferio sat up.

"What happened?" He asked looking startled at three "strangers" and the girls.

"A lot has happened." Esper said helping him up. "A lot."

Over the next few min. he was informed about what had happened and what was going on right now.

"Okay," Ferio said quietly, "How can I help?"

"For now nothing. We need to teach these girls their final lessons before Eagle decides to attack." Lexus said his red hair growing longer.

The girls looked and saw that he turned into a beautiful flaming alpha wolf, Selece's hair seemed to grow more spiked and stiff, he formed into a huge blue dragon, Windom stood there and his greenish hair seemed to grow a little stiff but not too much more and he became a beautiful 4-winged phoenix. Their lessons were about to begin.

Wearing their beautiful armor they moved carefully through the room. It seemed that the one girl and her rune god were alone in the room.

"Alexandria, listen, I am strong and powerful but so are you. Do not conform to those around you. Or do things just so you are liked, be yourself and see how great you are. Feel the energy surging through you?" Selece's voice instructing her as he showed her how to master the power of water.

"Be strong, for you must fight this battle alone. I can not be there with you for I could be killed, and only if I meld with you are we allowed to fight."

"So I will be all by myself!" Alex said in alarm.

"yes." He said in his deep Boston drawl, "You will have your friends and that is better than many things in this world."

"But I have never fought anyone in my life, unless you count arguments with my mother and father." She said quietly.

"Well, that might not be the best but not all fighting comes with a spirit of war but with gentleness and fiece protection. You will learn this during your battles." He lunged towards her and she fought back with a determination that was not there before.

Elizabeth stood in silence looking at Lexus, he was literally letting fire roll off of him in waves yet nothing was being burnt.

"Elizabeth, understand and know, you have great heart, you know your limits, but you don't push them. You must try and push those limits for you to learn your full potential. You care but your past drags you down. Go forward with the strength of heart and soul, it will be your guide in the attacks you will make."

She just nodded and then carefully stepped closer she could feel the restraints she had put on herself, they were holding her back! She pushed against them and she felt her energy expand, going further.

"That's it!" Lexus said as she expanded her view of strength. "Your heart is large, show, see what you can do with it!!"

Elizabeth could feel the expanding of her energy, it was something that frightened her yet it was exhilarating to feel. Something she never dared yet now here she was doing it.

Esperanza stood in contemplation she didn't want to do this, as much as she was more of a fighter than Alex and Elizabeth she didn't want to do this. For every battle comes with it's consequences, injuries, and death.

She had her back to Windom, and never heard him call her name. The next thing she knew she had been enveloped in a hug phoenix hug. The feathers from the wings were as soft as silk and gentle as cashmere. She relaxed into those caring arms.

"Esper." the tenor voice said in it's whisper. "Do not be afraid. There is always a risk in life. Something could always go wrong. That is what life is, a huge risk. It depends on how much we risk that determines what happens. You have always risked everything haven't you?" He said in more of a statement then a question.

She nodded anyways, "I don't want to risk everything, because I could lose everything. I have had so many disappointments in my life that I would rather not let my heart grow hope that I might have another possible chance…." Her voice faded away as she felt the energy of Cephiro around her.

"This is what you are fighting for…" He let her feel what he could always feel.

Together they went over Cephiro with their hearts and souls, the flowers in bloom, little critters running all around in joy, the wind swaying the tree branches and leaves. The laughter of Presena as she got glomped by a little creature Mokona. Tears came to Esper's eyes, she had lost her will to fight years ago and it had just turned into a mechanical constant victory.

The little bit left of her joy in the desire to fight to preserve exploded into life.

"Never lose hope, for there is always something to fight for, give more and live on." He said closing more of his wings about her, making her disappear from sight beneath the beautiful sets of four wings.

Lantis was nearly there, the steps, the hallway and then the doorpost and he would be there. His body was crying out in pain. He was slowly moving his body protesting every movement of walking. "I will crawl if I have to get to them." He determined in his head, "I will not lose Cephiro to that maniac.

At the other side of the ballroom Clef grew conscious of the activities around him and he could hear the voices of the rune gods. But he couldn't wake up! Try as he might he could not get his fingers to move, his eyes to open or to do any action of movement. It was like he was paralyzed!

"Patience Clef," he told himself, "You are probably injured, just rest and get energy to heal yourself." He hoped that it wasn't more than something he could do on his own he heard someone sit next to him and heard Ferio's voice.

"We just might have a chance." he said while watching the three girls.

Krystal Fox: Okay I know it's been awhile but try as I might my computer and I are still at war with each other so I am sorry to say that it affects how often I update my stories….hope you enjoy it!!!


	18. Revealed

**Abyss of Time **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 18 Revealed**

The battered and hurt man took a deep breath, he was there but he had to find them. they are here somewhere! I have to tell them! He gasped in pain as he moved another foot. It seemed like forever to get past the doorway and see what was beyond it.

It was empty, then as he looked behind him at the clouds and field heard a sound and then found three entities standing before him looking very frightening. Leaning heavily against the doorjam was all he could do without falling over.

"Lantis." the red one said, "We shall help you."

It was at that moment he realized who these men were, and their concerned faces were the last thing he remembered.

Elizabeth, Alexandria, and Esperanza stood there in shock at the awful shape Lantis was in. He had injuries that covered his entire body and it was amazing that he had made it this far.

"He was at the door." Lexus said, "I fear he brings news that we will not like."

The other rune gods nodded. Elizabeth looked over at Clef who was still out of it. You could tell he was on the verge of waking up but he just couldn't go further than he was. Ferio sat next to Clef waiting, listening to all of this happenings.

Lantis opened his eyes, "Eagle!" He cried out trying to sit up blood on his chest becoming more visible as more began to seep out of the wounds scattering over his chest.

"Lie down Lantis," Esperanza said, "Your injuries are great and you are safe here." She gently pushed him back down and put a wet cloth over the bleeding wounds, hoping to save him from loosing much more blood.

"Tell us what you suffered to bring us." Selece said helping Esper set his broken arm. His blue eyes flicked with concern as he saw the condition of this strong and powerful man.

"Eagle…"He said gasping, "Eagle…searches for…gasp…the heart of Cephiro. He wants it, to make this world his." His message relayed he collapsed into the bed he had been laid. His breathing quickened as the effort took almost everything out of him to get it relayed.

The rune gods exchanged a serious and deadly look. Elizabeth saw this expression and knew that something was terribly wrong. Their eyes went cloudy and they stood firmly as if they had become a living statuary

WE will have to act now! Selece said softly.

are they ready?" Lexus asked worried.

Yes. Windom said softly. The other two looked at him. And he nodded the aura about the

pheonix was immense, he meant what he said with all that was within him and said it without a doubt.

Very well we move to action within this very night. Lexus said rising to his feet and walking towards the weapons chambers. His stride was one of determination.

The three girls were uneasy, something about their rune gods was putting them on the edge. They looked at each other and sighed. Esper reached for one of the wine bottles and poured three glasses, she thought they might need them.

"I think I'm not going to like what is going to happen next." Alexandria stated taking her glass and taking a small sip.

Elizabeth just nodded taking a small sip also, settling her self beside Clef and Ferio. Esperanza said nothing, a quiet deadly look had settled about her, she drained the entire glass of wine and stared after the rune gods boring into their backs with her eyes. She knew. War was about to start - their war.

Eagle stood there looking over the balcony.

How could he do it? He must have killed himself! he said looking back to where Lantis used to be prisoner.

He looked at the drop to the earth. It was far beneath him and he would never take such a risk of breaking ones neck by such a leap!

He was very determined! He stormed to his command center. All the soldiers underhim scattered knowing this was a very dangerous mood.

And I have lost my only link to the heart of Cephiro. He raged through the cabin ready to strike down any who dared approach him. He took up his position at the command center ready to order the destruction of all living beings within the world of Cephiro. He mind was made there was no turning back.

War is what I shall give them, war they shall receive!

Krystal Fox: Sorry for not updating in so long it's just between looking for an apartment, and summer….it's very complicated…anyways be happy I've updated….


	19. War is Upon Us part 1

**Abyss of Time **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 19 WAR is upon us Part 1**

_All is fair in love and war_

Lexus went forth and stood on the parapet of the royal balcony, how many times had he stood there looking out at the sky wondering if this day would come.

"If…he." Lexus began unsure of this strange feeling in his chest.

"No…he will not." Selece said slinging an arm over his dear friends shoulder. "It was the inevitable when the Princess first fell in love with Lantis' brother. It was a risk you took. But be careful, you draw on the energy and if he finds that you are a connection to the heart. I fear for you."

Windom stood at the entrance to the balcony, he could feel Esper's gaze boring into his back. She knew what was upon them, she had seen it far too often in her life. Looking to his companions felt that they were closer to each other than to himself.

They were all equally connected to the heart of Cephiro but only Lexus had ventured out the most. Selece has been out a few times but Windom, could count on one hand the many times he had left the heart of Cephiro.

Selece pulled Lexus towards the entrance, "We must begin preparations, Eagle will know Lantis got away and will act now, we can not give him an advantage. "

Lexus nodded and let himself get led away. Windom though did not move from his spot. He looked up. The skies had filled with a beautiful orange and reds, purples and blues, the setting sun here always used many colors of the rainbow as it set.

"_It has a look of sorrow about it." _Windom said to himself. _"Cephiro knows there is death to come. I pray that it will be swift and end soon."_

He stood there and looked up at the sky, a feeling of sorrow, loss of the violence that was soon to come. Opening his mouth he sang in a small whisper,

"Oh, life is a glorious cycle of song,  
A medley of extemporanea;  
And love is a thing that can never go wrong;  
The heart of Cephiro is mine…."

Eagle stood on the balustrade of his ship he could see the royal palace, a place he had grown to despise. He had loved those within the that building before but now there was only bittersweet hate. He wasn't sure when he had grown to hate Cephiro but he knew that he would not let it escape his hands.

"Once I have the heart of this place, it shall be shaped into what I believe it should be." He said turning to his lower commander ready for orders.

The soldier stood at the ready to obey whatever his Leader requested of him.

"Take your fleet of stealth fighters, and one bomber. Attack the palace, weaken them, then find the ruins. They hold this emblem. Kill any living being you come into contact with, I want no one alive..." Eagle said handing him a copy of a beautiful coronet. The designs seemed to come alive and you couldn't quite make out what was intertwined together, it looked from a first glance like a heart. But there was something more, a feather shape on one corner, a animals mane in another yet frightening claws at another corner.

The Commander nodded and took his leave. Eagle promised his men a new world to begin over again, as their world was dead, they had barely escaped with their lives and this determined man had promised a place to live out in peace. A new life what more could a man want? For if they were interested in this once planet then they might do a thousand things to make their lives better.

Esperanza had grown bored waiting for the three entities to comeback from their little conference on the balcony. She could tell that Windom knew she had been watching.

She turned to the large training room, when ever she was frustrated she would practice till she was exhausted. Surprisingly she found an old record player in the room. She would have to be careful when doing her practice moves with this record on or the record would skip.

She set the needle and turned the power up on. Music that was fast and swift began to play. It was music that set the mood,

When the seas are rolling in  
When the stars are shining clear  
When the ghosts are howling near  
When we sing the Russian lullaby  
In the night  
Let's you and me together leave for higher ground  
When you are all alone just listen to the sound  
Lullaby  
We fall asleep when we hear  
Lullaby  
We fly away when we hear  
Lullaby  
We travel far when we hear  
Lullaby  
When we hear the Russian lullaby

CHORUS  
In the night  
When the seas are rolling in  
In the night  
When the stars are shining clear  
In the night  
When the ghosts are howling near  
In the night  
When we sing the Russian lullaby  
In the night  
In the night

When we are going through the night in search of light  
Let's you and me enjoy the Mach 5 speed of life  
Lullaby  
We fall asleep when we hear  
Lullaby  
We fly away when we hear  
Lullaby  
We travel far when we hear  
Lullaby  
When we hear the Russian lullaby  
Repeat CHORUS  
In the night  
We fall asleep when we hear  
In the night  
We fly away when we hear  
In the night  
We travel far when we hear  
In the night  
When we sing the Russian lullaby

Repeat CHORUS

When we sing the Russian lullaby

She glided across the floor she knew this was the moment of truth, here they would see whether they would live or die. It was the monster or the actions to be freely given.

She did not see Windom at the entrance to the room entranced by her slow moves, dancing a deadly fight, striking an unseen enemy that seemed to haunt her steps as she moved. The music played and did not skip or move from movement. Windome felt the wind from her as she swiftly used speed to strike, sweat formed, he could smell it.

He saw movement to one side of him as the others joined him. Alexandria looked at Esper as if her eyes had been opened.

"we really have to do some fighting don't we?" She asked as Esper did a spin and thrust.

"Yep." Elizabeth stated watching her friend. "A war we must win. At all costs."

Later that day they all began to prepare the palace for the coming fight. They boarded up all the windows, stored the precious and beautiful pieces of art and silver and gold in Presena's smithy. There it was underground, it could withstand a lot more than in the hallways of the palace.

They moved Lantis and Clef to the very center of the buildings, there they would be safe from walls collapsing around them and from multiple directions to defend from. Ferio agreed to stay and guard them having only one entrance to guard.

Esperanza lead the others out and pointed out the obvious weak points that soldiers or machinery could go through easily.

"we must deter them some way. By debris or magic it must be done. It will give us more of a fighting chance against them as they will have to avoid fallen debris and traps." Esper said pointedly.

Elizabeth nodded and said, "why not set up spider hold traps?" She said pointing along the main trail of the path. "They don't take much to build and would only need a small bit of magic to make a willing spider that would capture and not harm the soldiers."

Selece nodded, "Very good ideas girls." He said moving over to a part of useless wall, and with a small push and lots of rune god power he tipped it over causing a lot of blockage in the main path. While Windom and Lexus followed Elizabeth's instructions for a spider trap.

Slowly the Palace of Cephiro became a fortress, a strong tower of protection against the incoming dangers of the enemy.

As the sun reached it's setting point Alexandria heard something. A buzz, loud whirring sound.

"Guys, what is that sound?"

Everyone paused in their work and listened. The buzzing noise became more insistent and obnoxious, the sound of engines filled the air, shadows began to speckle the earth swiftly moving towards them.

"Fighter planes!!!" Lexus yelled, "Take cover!!" He dove to the ground as a barrage of bullets nearly hit him.

Everyone else dove staying low to the ground, they crawled over towards Lexus who was hiding under an outcropping of rock.

He turned to everyone else, "It is time we gave you the power you need to fight them evenly."

At that moment an explosion happened not but three feet away. Looking up Alexandria recognized bomber planes like ones she saw in her history book that she always avoided reading.

Esper looked horrified, "How can we stand against fighter and bomber planes?" She said also recognizing the type of planes flying over head.

The loud sound of a low flying plane drowned out her words. An explosion right between Windom and Lexus sent them flying into opposite walls, Windom caught himself before he rammed into the wall by letting a demi form appear, the wings on his back slowing the hit. Lexus was not so fortunate, he hit the wall and slid down with a groan. The world around Lexus was suddenly painfully clear, he could hear Cephiro crying out in pain as she was hit by these cruel inventions. They dug into her core, and shook her strength. Pain exploded around his head and he saw stars even though it twas' not yet night. Energy seeped from him, he had a feeling that he would not come out of this fight with out some great Price.

Elizabeth rushed over and concerned waited till Her guardian's eyes clear before she asked if he was alright.

_Of course I am not alright but I can't let her know that. She needs to fight with a clear conscience. _Lexus thought to himself as he felt his energy drain.

Each one of the three rune gods were allowed 1/3 of the heart of Cephiro and the energy that came with it. Lexus felt tired, his energy was waining, he could not fail this time, he had to win, even if it cost him everything.

"I am fine." He said in a calm steady voice. "We must act now, Windom, selece now is the time."

"Your jewels that you hold are the pieces of us that will guide you." Selece began.

"They will draw strength from us that will make you strong." Lexus continued.

"Use it as you will for the power is heightened with your own will power, if you desire to win and know there is nothing in your way…You CAN NOT LOSE!!!" Selece said.

"We will be near, close, you will feel us." Lexus said.

"Come… War is upon us." Windom said softly as soldiers began to land, as if searching for something.

Krystal Fox: Okay it's been forever since I updated I know. I just kind of between starting College, a new Job, and then moving out of my parent's house, finally getting my laptop….all these add up to one late update. I am very sorry for taking for ever. I promise to give more sooner…Part 2 in the making...


	20. War is Upon Us part 2

**Abyss of Time **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

**I do not own anything of Rayearth **and I don't get anything from writing these stories it is from my own pleasure that I do this. All characters of Esperanza, Alexandria and Elizabeth are MINE! These are based off of real people so you must ask permission before you take these characters.

**Chapter 20 WAR is upon us Part 2**

The small troupe began to slink into the shadows hiding from the incoming enemy. For some reason Elizabeth felt a calm when she stared at these men. She knew what she had to do. She did not know how she knew what needed to be done but she did.

Lexus stood at her side, silently screaming in pain. The force of blow that was against him had harmed him immensely. If he were to give his all to her, only her will would keep him from vanishing completely.

A soldier came creeping through the traps and the moment had come. Elizabeth jumped out and yelled, "Fire of soul" a huge wave of power knocked over the small band and they stared at this girl knowing that she gave no mercy.

Elizabeth could feel that they would do her no favors so she struck with no mind to their feelings or pain. The flames licked at their boots. Slowly devouring them. The screams of these men began to echo over the planet, a chill to your very bones.

From the other side of the property Esperanza stood and shivered at the sound. She was staring at the fighter planes within the sky. They were heading for the royal palace, bombs at the ready. She would not allow such a beautiful piece of art to be damaged more than it already was.

Standing on the edge of the balustrade she held out her hand to Windom. He could sense the deep wisdom that she held and she understood the cost it would take from her to do this thing. She nodded, then grasping the gem that had been given her she felt the power engulf her. Windom felt himself being drawn into her spirit, then he let her have it all. She was his and He was hers.

A beautiful Phoenix appeared of the brightest green, Esper sitting upon it's back, they rose into the air to fight the enemy. Her hair flew out in waves behind her as the wind grew fierce from both of their desire to save Cephiro.

He whispered his words into her ear and she nodded.

"Whirl and destroy, twist and break!!!" Esper yelled as a wind of unimaginable strength came from no where and sucked the fighter planes into a mass contorted area of ripped metal, bloody flesh and the screams of the enemy. She could be cold as stone in times like these. She would lock it all away and cry later, now was not the time for tears…

Eagle stood there. He glared at the green creature and the woman upon it's back as they destroyed his mechanical geniuses. He cursed he would not suffer to let this woman defeat him!!! He revenge would be sweet. Destruction would be his plan…not immediately but slowly as a fire burning up a oil covered line, he would bide his time and strike when the iron was hot! He would kill this woman and her cohorts if it destroyed Cephiro in the process!!!!

Alexandria was on the edge of the water, there a small comfort in this warring time. She could not believe she was not fighting a war. She wasn't this kind of warring person and she never realized that she never really would.

"Where did Selece go?" she asked herself as she looked around. Now worried that she was by herself began to go and seek out her companion.

Not being the war stricken person that she claimed to be never noticed the man creeping up behind her. Then she felt pain on her skull, and there was black.

Selece felt it, a slight tinge of pain to his skull. Alex! She was gone from his side!!! Where had he lost her? What had happened? He could feel the pain extracting itself from her very person and sliding along the link they shared.

_She's been caught!! No I have failed! Why has this come to this? I did not suffer through the pain of another loss but to lose her! _He said quietly to himself as he scoured the surrounding areas frantically searching for the lost female.

Suddenly he found himself face to face with a horde of uncouth men armed and ready to kill. Selece brought forth his own weapon, without the young lady now he could barely access the power he needed to bring these men to a swift end.

He charged in knowing it would hurt but they were in the way of his recovery of his charge. They convulged on him and struck at him from every angle. Selce landed several harmful punches on some of the more powerful ones sending them into the dirt.

In the corner of his eye he saw it coming but it was too late to avoid the punch. A hardened fist collided with his face, the pain erupted in his skull was immense and he could not see how he was still moving but from determination.

This man was scar covered, he held a knife he was willing to kill Selece as he had been ordered. It would bring him pleasure.

_I can not lose this battle! _Selece said as he held up his defense, striking when he could. This soldier knew how to fight, he was keeping his defense close and well guarded and striking when he saw an opening.

Selece cautious walked around him only to realize the other men were waking up from his punches. He was surrounded once again. The soldier, obviously their leader, nodded at them and three lunged at him and he was trapped.

Selece bit into one of the hands holding him and made sure that it bled. Pain erupted in his stomach as one of them punched him hard. He tried to double over in pain but they would not let him bend over, he was trapped in the arms of a "gorilla". The Leader walked up to him and punched him hard in the face, Selece made not a sound as he felt blood dripping down his face. He would take this and find the right moment to escape and save his charge.

_Lexus…Windom…_Selece called softly into their links, _Help, they have me and I can not escape!! _

_We hear you! _The combined voices of Lexus and windom echoed in his head. They would come and maybe he would be alive by the time they got there. He would live, if only for the young lady that he served.

Lexus stood with Elizabeth, they were watching the flames die down, when a shadow appeared over them. Looking up saw a huge carrier ship slightly above them and doors were opening. He could sense what was within those doors and flinched.

"We must run!" He commanded at Elizabeth as she stared up at the incoming doom. She hesitated one moment and nodded, just as they began to run saw that a bomb was being dropped, flames could not stop such a destructive thing.

They ran for their lives, the wave from the bomb was tremendous, they just passed a small wall at the entrance to one of the many gardens. Lexus saw the danger and grabbed hold of Elizabeth and threw her as hard as he could. Then seeing she was safe felt the crushing weight of the wall as it covered him and made him lose consciousness. The blackness was a dear comfort from the pain he knew that he would feel when he awoke.

Elizabeth looked up from where she was laid flat on the dirt. She has something poking into her back and it was starting to hurt. Turning her head felt pain flitter along her neck sending a painful warmth down her spine.

There pointing right into her back was a large slab of rock sharpened to a deadly point. If she had been but a few inches closer it would have gone into her back.

"Fantastic. Death by way of dangerous acupuncture." She said to herself as she inched away from the dangerous projectile.

Turning looked for her guardian, he was no where to be seen. Then she saw it, a bit of red poking out from underneath the wall that had and would have crushed both of them had the Rune god not acted as quickly as he did.

"LEXUS!" She yelled as she desperately searched for a way to pulled the injured Rune god out of the ruble. She tried to vainly lift the slab of rock and stepped away frustrated as she could not possibly lift this by herself.

She stubbornly looked around for something that could levy the rock off of the poor man, there was nothing around that could possibly help her and still be light enough for her to handle. In desperation she stood there and screamed.

Esperanza heard a scream that sounded full of sorrow, hate and misery all at once. Looking to the Phoenix beneath her saw it looked up at her. They knew that voice, it was Elizabeth!

"Hurry Windom, we must help. I fear the worst!" She said quickly mirroring Windom's own thoughts.

_Lexus where are you? _He asked trying to locate the fire creature. _Lexus? _

Lexus did not respond, for he could not hear. Windom was worried; it was not very often that the friend could not say something back.

Doubling the effort of his wings he flew swiftly towards the sound of the still shrill scream.

As they drew near they could see that Elizabeth was desperately trying to lift an overly large slab of garden wall. Windom had a bad feeling he knew why she was dong this.

Esper jumped off Windom and went running over.

"What is wrong? What happened?" Esper said pulling Elizabeth into a hug.

"Lexus….gasp….Wall….gasp…Hurt.." She choked out hiding her face into Esper's shoulder.

Windom knelt and peered under the rock and reaching down towards the still body felt fear creep into his heart. Lexus must not be dead, without him they would not succeed in their mission. His fingers reached his friend's neck and pausing waited for the inevitable pulse..

Beat….Beat…Beat…

It was there, his heart moved, there was still hope. Slipping out from underneath the rock looked at the two girls.

"I need both of your help if we are to get him out from under there."

Both girls jumped, just because they so rarely had heard Windom's voice it was strange to hear it now.

Elizabeth took a deep breath calmed her fears and then nodded. Esper was already at windom's side ready to follow his lead.

"I need to give you both my strength, Lexus is wounded gravely. If you siphen energy from him he shall surely die…" windom said unsure of how to continue not used to long sentences. "Take these," he said handing them two long green feathers, "You must imagine what Lexus was like standing before you not underneath the wall. Then I will feel your desire and can obey your commands." He said shutting his mouth. He did not want to keep talking like this…it bothered him.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Windom intook air and waited he could only save Lexus if these girls' will was strong enough…

An explosion five feet from the girls made them jump into the air. A hover craft was moving slowly into position to destroy them all; the bomb doors were creeping open ready to destroy all in its path. Almost in slow motion they could see the action of the creaking doors releasing doom upon them. Right on the slab of rock covering Lexus…

Elizabeth realized what was going to happened and would not stand it. She did not give a little of her heart away to just have it ripped from her and smashed!!!! The anger coming off her was more than Esper could handle for it was emanating as a form of power.

"NEVER AGAIN," She raised her fist into the air and the aura around her exploded as if a bomb had just gone off. She leaped into the air and with the power of a rune god she smashed her palm into the falling bomb and ripped its innards out decapitating the explosion. Her anger did not stop there. She tossed it aside as if it was just a piece of wood, and then continued up, to the source of this device.

Like a panther to its prey she stalked, searching the craft for the one to would dare to harm those dear to her heart a wild look was in her eyes. She would not stop till the prey was in pieces before her eyes. There sitting unsuspectingly in the cockpit, a man of good height but of no sense that he was in danger of his life.

The man was in a loosing war. She struck like a cobra, without warning or cry. This "thing" before her would die, and with no mercy to it's name. The craft began to tilt having lost it's pilot. She did not mind, she knew that she could easily escape with no injury.

Wrenching his neck between her palms she grabbed the bone of his skull and before the man could react violently jerked his head to one side severing his spinal cord. He fell lifeless into his dashboard, and hit several buttons as they began to quickly loose altitude.

Elizabeth calmly walked against the tilting floor and opening a door to the outside stepped out and floated down, watching in a cold state of mind as the plane crashed. Her next moment she hurried back as saw that in her surge of power it had given Windom the power he needed from both girls, mostly her, to lift and shatter the rock covering her rune god.

Ignoring all else ran over to him and began to check his injuries…a few broken ribs, dozens of cuts and bruises, a possible concussion, broken arm…But he was living!

Looking up at Windom saw him give a sad smile to her and nod. She knew now that Lexus would now be okay.

A slow groan and Lexus felt himself being drawn back to the real world; it was a painful feeling but knew it was time. He braced himself for the pain that was surely going to hurt him. He flet hands gently wrapping his beaten body. The pain ran up his spine and made him shiver. He could not control the painful groan that escaped his lips as they touched him just a little too hard.

Opening his eyes saw Elizabeth near his face, gently brushing through his hair as some kind of comfort while Windom and Esperanza were carefully wrapping his damaged body up.

As he stood he felt strength return to him, leaning on Windom for support stared at Elizabeth. She had energy rolling off her in waves, she had conjured up the power of her soul. A power that is unstoppable by anything other than another soul.

"You are strong." He stated looking at her, "Now you can truelly fight. Thank you for the energy."

Elizbeth nodded, blushing as she looked at the ground, she knew that it only happened because of the anger she felt finally exploding.

A warm finger lifted her chin, "It is better to let anger go than to hold it in, otherwise it will poison the soul."

At that moment because of their connection to each other they all heard it. A cry of desperation.

_Lexus…Windom…Help, they have me and I can not escape!! _

They all knew that voice, it was Selece and he was in trouble, need of their help.

_We hear you! _The combined voices of Lexus and windom echoed in his head. They would come and maybe he would be alive by the time they got there. He would live, if only for the young lady that he served.

Elizabeth and Esper nodded simultaneously they were now pumped for battle. They hated to see people harmed and this was growing too close for their own comfort. They had to end this soon, or it would shatter this fragile world.

Selece gasped as a knife made contact with his face, blood dripped down his skin causing a clamming up of his skin. It gave an eerie sense of death to the water dragon and he didn't like it. He began to fight for all he was worth, biting clawing. Nothing was beneath him at this moment. He would not let himself be brought down. He had a girl to save. One who did not belong in savage acts of war.

A man kneed him in the stomach Selece returned the favor but in the man's crotch. He made a dash for it, as he was getting cornered again, he would not go down without bringing many of them with him.

A sharp pain erupted in his shoulder, he could not move, looking saw a knife embedded into his should pinning him to the ground. One of the soldiers stepped on his fingers. Selece heard the bones crack. He would not cry out, and give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

He was about ready to kick up with his foot when he heard a voice.

"Now what have we here, boys, boys, boys…I know you must play around and romp but I don't like this kind of romping." A female voice said stepping into the clearing.

"In fact I am going to put a stop to it." Esper said looking bold.

One man laughed, "By yourself, and a woman, I highly doubt you could take us all on and still win!" He said smugly.

Esper walked with a saunter towards Selece and with a look that meant no good she said, "Who said I was by myself?" A flutter of wings and a HUGE Phoenix landed beside her, and on the opposite side of the enemy stood another girl with what looked like to them like a living breathing fire ball.

Several men ran for their lives, they were left alone. If these men were wise enough to leave they would be allowed to leave in peace. Those who stayed though, now that would be a whole different matter.

"Do you decide to stay and fight?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrow.

The men still standing there had a cold look in their eyes of killers, these men would not be kind and in return the girls would not either!

"We shall kill you all." A tall broad brunette man said raising his sword powering up his guns for this battle.

"Very well…farewell." Esper said coldness edging into her voice. Her eyes glazed over, and all whites of her eyes became green, her hair a static and gave her a frightening look. She suddenly was on the back of the Phoenix and had a pair of knives in her hands, and charged them.

Elizabeth at the same moment was beginning to burn up. Her hair became flames, licking down her back and dripping to the ground. Her eyes a deep void of emptiness, and she looked like the bringer death as she raised her palm. Lightning cracked and a storm formed, a static filled the air, a roar erupted from her Rune God as it felt the power electrifying through him causing his power to sky rocket also.

The men began to fire their guns hopelessly at these terrors before their eyes. The idiot who was pride fully standing there charged Esper, determined to kill her.

Windom would not let such a thing to happen…He snapped at the man and spit out the human's arm as he stared at where his right arm used to be.

The scream that he let loose next was nails on chalk board worthy. As the wind god and wind mistress ripped him to pieces, letting the bloods splatter over the ground, as proof of their cruelty. The man's innards had spilled onto the ground as his eyes portrayed the horror and pain he felt as he had died.

Elizabeth took on the other men, who were already freaked out, and let her flames increase. The sound of flames burning was music to her ears. Slowly it captured the fleeing men and their very flesh began to burn. Their screams disappeared as the flames licked at their throats burning their voices beyond repair. The flames were literally melting their skins, they had no hair left, and anything metal on them was infused with their skin. Their eyes were white from the pain and they fell to the ground no longer able to function, their brains slowly collapsing in on themselves from the heat.

Selece watched the flames drawing too close, he couldn't move! These flames would kill him...the tortures were already dead so he summed what energy he could and formed what he needed, it would not be much but yet it would be enough.

Esper and Windom slowly landed a safe distance from Elizabeth and Lexus as the last remains of the humans vanished, in that moment suddenly water came spurting from one direction of the field and all four were drenched.

Windom changed into his human form and glared in the direction it had come from. Esper looked irritated, while Lexus and Elizabeth looked horrified. The water would force them to not use flames until they dried out.

They all looked in the direction of the water and saw a pinned Selece looked relieved as the small scorched piece of ground not but two feet from him was out. He was no longer in a threat of being burned alive.

Looking up at them could not contain his joviality of the moment.

"You all look like drenched rats from the sewer." Selece said painfully chuckling.

Lexus knelt beside his friend and release the knife from his shoulder. "If you were not so painfully injured and with out your significant other I would pummel you till you bled. Don't think I won't when this is over." He said irritated.

Windom just raised a condensing eyebrow shaking his head. Esper watched them all as she was twisting the water out of her hair before braiding it into a tight long train. Elizabeth started to laugh, "You….me….rats…" She couldn't hold it in any longer and fell to the ground laughing so hard she clenched her stomach in pain.

Everyone stared at her and smiled, it was good to have a little happiness in this sad and battle torn Cephiro.

"Come," Selece said, "We must find Alexandria, they took her and I know not where, but I feel we must hurry or her life is in danger."

Alex woke a painful throbbing in her skull. "I swear I didn't get drunk and I didn't have a caffeine high, so why is my head hurting?" she asked herself as she sat up. Looking around saw the strange furniture and artifacts…Cephiro!

"Oops." Was all Alex could get out of her mouth as she remembered all the activities that she and her friends had been trying to do and what did she go and do? She got captured…

"Fantastic…"She said sarcastically. That's when she realized she was being watched. Looking over saw the man whom they all had agreed was a devil incarnate, Eagle himself.

"You do realize I will not let you leave here alive." He blatantly stated no kindness in his eyes.

Alex shivered, she knew that his voice held truth. "what do you want you dumb ass?"

Eagle's eyes narrowed at the insult. "Tell me where the heart of Cephiro is now, I believe it is in three places…where are they?" He demanded.

"Where is what? They? What ARE you talking about?" Alex said confused.

"the rune gods, I have discovered they are pieces of the heart of Cephiro. They know where the heart is. Tell me where one is, or shall I extract it from you?" He said coldly.

Alex was terrified, but she knew that the whole country depended on her not revealing anything…not that she knew the information anyways. But rather make him think she did so that the others might have a chance to kill this man while he was distracted with his "extracting".

"Why should I tell you? You are inferior to my position and I refuse to tell one of such low class anything that is meant for a hierarchy's ears only." She boldly proclaimed then summoned some power and gave Eagle a long and hard stream of water right in the face.

Eagle was furious, "Then I shall turn you over to the men who think you are a witch."

Turning out the door called, "You may begin your instructions for the disintegration of this witch!" As he wiped his face of water, his clothes were soaked.

Two gleeful men walked in, "A burning is what we need." One commented to Eagle.

"That is the only way to ensure a witch does not come back." He continued.

"do as you wish, if she divulges anything then let me know, otherwise she is yours to do with as you please." Eagle said walking out.

Alex paled, she had read about witch burnings in her high school class history. She knew what they went through…now she was!

Twice the men took her and immersed her in strong oil. This kind of oil would catch on fire quickly and would burn slowly. She was shivering by the time they were done "doctoring" her up for her death. Her clothes saturated with the oil she could only think of how much pain she was going to be in.

"_please," _She thought, "_Guys, come on, I don't want to die! I don't want the pain. Oh god no." _

There standing in front of her was a huge pier 6 feet of dry crackly wood also saturated and soaked in the oil covering her body. Men with torches stood by waiting for the final command to burn.

Eagle looked on in joy as they mounded more piles of oil soaked wood beneath the little shelf that Alex was now being tied to the little water witch.

"Let's see you put these flames out!" He taunted her, as they made the wooden platform to burn the woman alive.

His men tied her very securely to the pole that was at the center of the stack of wood, she had been drenched in oil, they wanted her to scream as she was burned alive. She was very pale as they stepped away from the stack and lowered the torch to the massive pile of wood. The crackling of flame began. Their glee at her horror increased as the flames began to lick at her heels and inch closer by every second.

Alex spoke her self,

I would not look down, down beneath my feet where the fire glowed, and spread, running up the length of one twig and another, fanned at the capricious breeze. I felt the heat on my feet and legs, the draft from the fire stirring my shirt. It was not quite pain; not yet. Was this to be my end? Would I suffer this excruciating pain and it would be the very end? I have failed you my friends…I have failed you Cephiro. Why me? That's when I felt it…there to one side, a familiar spirit. Could it be? There were more…Was it them? I could not hope, it was already far too gone. What could I dream of? Peace? I had done very little yet then I looked up and into a pair of eyes the color of shadows on ice; into a face I had seen in my dreams these many nights since.

He was haggard with exhaustion, his face wild with terror and fury. He had a long fresh scar on his left cheek, and bruises around his eye. He was elbowing his way fiercely through the crowd, heedless of whom he thrust aside. Behind him, two other men, one with flaming hair and the other with hair like a field of freshly cut green in the summer sun and eyes of emerald green. Behind them were two others standing as if ready to kill. A taller figure with hair of summer gold, and a smaller woman with hair in dark comparison to the other both were glaring at the flames.

The smaller woman she knew this woman! Elizabeth covered in soot and blood ready to destroy those who would keep them apart. Esperanza, she too was ready to kill. There was no kindness in her eyes and she would show no mercy to any who dared to stand in her way. Her heart and soul were locked away; you could tell that she would kill with no remorse. She was angry and she would draw Elizabeth into her rage and they would be unstoppable.

**Krystal Fox: This is the longest chapter I''ve written in a while. Hope you like. **


End file.
